La Carta
by HermsPotter
Summary: Hermione esta triste y escribira una carta que desencadera muchas cosas..Mejor LEAN HHR EPILOGO Al final del camino la felicidad busaca la manera de expresarse en el amor. MIL GRACIOAS LEAN Y DEJENME UN REVIEW PLISSSSS
1. Prologo

Prolgo 

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

Hola e regresando con este nuevo fic espero que les guste será un poco largo y espero actualizarlo pronto esta cursilona pero salio sincero, y quiero agradecer a Aiosami, amsp14 por leer No me ames amsp14, mariaT, Harumi-chan, y And Black por leer Verdades Candy,Harumi-chan, Mar2005 y Monik poe leer Promesas Sus comentarios me motivaron mucho, mil gracias.

* * *

El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amado.  
Juan Pablo Valdéss.

* * *

**

* * *

PROLOGO**

El trío se encuentra empezando el ultimo año en Howgrats, en su sexto año los mortifagos que quedaban eran enviados constantemente por voldemort a atacar mugless y padres de sangre sucia para sembrar el pánico y confirmar su regreso como había hecho el ministerio de magia.

La orden del fénix seguía tratando de reclutar mas gente para la batalla final, mientras tanto el trío trataba de seguir adelante pero entre los tantos mugless atacados al azar estaba la familia de hermione que se en contrataba en un restauran cuando los mortifagos entraron para matar a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

La noticia fue muy fuerte para ella ya que sabia que u familia correría peligro pero jamás pensó que los perdería, harry y ron se convirtieron en su apoyo para superar lo sucedido, mas harry que ron ya que este se sentía medio responsable de lo que había sucedido pero Dumbledore le hizo ver que fue mala surte ya que los papas de su amiga se en contratan en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Harry y Hermione habían estrechado más su amistad pero esto hizo que la chica empezara a sentir más de la cuenta.

Mientras tanto harry había empezado una relación con Cho cosa que lastimaba a hermione.

Esto ayudara un poco a entender lo que pasara con el trío ya que las cosas se complicaran entre sentimientos y problemas causando gran confusión provocado por cierta persona, espero les guste y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme.


	2. La carta

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

Hola e regresando con este nuevo fic espero que les guste será un poco largo y espero actualizarlo pronto esta cursilona pero salio sincero, y quiero agradar a

Aiosami, amsp14 por leer No me ames

amsp14, mariaR, Harumi-chan, y And Black por leer Verdades

Candy,Harumi-chan, Mar2005 y Monik poe leer Promesas

sus comentarios me motivaron mucho, mil gracias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Es triste mirar al mar en una noche sin luna pero más triste es amar sin esperanza alguna.**_

**J. Efrain Suazo **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.- La Carta**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación compartida con sus compañeras Parvati y Lanvender encerrada en el dosel se su cama porque lo había estado pensando todo el verano y había llegado a la conclusión de hacer algo al respecto pero no reunía el valor de hacerlo en persona así que decidió escribirle una carta:

Querido Harry

Tengo algo que contarte:

Como sucedió esto?

Realmente no lo se, nunca estuvo en mis planes se supone que somos amigos estuviste ahí conmigo cuando mas lo necesitaba cuando no encontraba nada que me confortara que aliviara el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, fuiste el único que no me miro con lastima y que me siguió tratando como si nada hubiera pasado, compartí contigo mi penas y mi tristeza, me ofreciste tu amistad sincera cuando me sentí sola, me diste tranquilidad me escuchaste y ahora estoy aquí traicionando la amistad y la confianza que me brindaste.

Porque?

Realmente no lo se hasta para mi es difícil de explica esta situación en la que me encuentro ahorita es difícil porque te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi y no se que hacer no quiero perder tu amistad porque realmente es muy importante para mi, pero creo que necesito hacer esto antes de que me desgarre mas de lo que ya e hecho.

De que hablo?

No creo que no lo sepas, esto que siento es muy fuerte tanto que creo que se me sale por los poros de la piel, no se como decirlo pero es la primera vez que siento algo así tan fuerte, el tenerte pendiente, el dedicarte pensamientos de manera inesperada, el querer compartir contigo todos mis momentos importantes.

Que estoy haciendo?

Es una muy buena pregunta pero realmente no lo se, porque eres mi mejor amigo y heme aquí desnudándote mi corazón y aun no se como es que lo estoy haciendo.

Que pasara?

No se cual será tu reacción, pero si te lo escribo es porque no me atrevo a decirte en persona, porque de verdad esto es muy difícil, no me explico en que momento te colaste afondo en mi sigo sin entenderlo, lo único que realmente se y de lo que estoy muy segura es que te quiero ver feliz me gusta verte sonreír y realmente es muy importante tu amistad para mi por sobre lo que siento.

Que gano diciéndote esto?

No gano nada si lo hago es porque lo que siento es demasiado grande y tenia que hacer algo de una vez antes de que se salga de mi, tal vez te digo esto para que de una vez pueda sacarte de mi porque no espero que te fijes en mi sino quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque realmente tu amistad es muy importante para mi y no la quiero perder. Además de que lo más probable es que no sientas lo mismo que yo, Pero una cosa te diré que en un rincón de mi corazón tú quedaras por siempre.

Como pude hacer esto?

No tengo ni idea pero algo si se y muy bien es que hace mucho me prometí a mi misma de no arrepentirme de hacer las cosas porque en el momento que las hice creí que era lo correcto y eso creo ahora además "Es peor arrepentirse por algo que nunca hice, que por algo que hice"

Lo único que realmente espero es no perder tu amistad porque eres muy importante para mi, pero si decides alejarte de mi lo entenderé y lo aceptare pero antes quiero que entiendas que era indispensable decirte y saber que sientes realmente por mi.

Sabes he estado callando a mi corazón porque era cómodo tratar de engañarme y negarlo pero esta vez el le ha ganado a mi razón, pase lo que pase no me arrepentiré de esto aunque eso implique perderte aceptare la responsabilidad y no me arrepentiré.

Con el corazón en la mano, besos de

Hermione

hermione tomo el pergamino lo doblo y bajo decidida a la sala común para dársela a harry, pero en la sala solo se encontraba Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico con ginny y le pregunto por harry a lo que este le respondió que había ido a la biblioteca a investigar algo

ella bajo decidida a la biblioteca, al llegar ahí lo encontró revisando las estanterías en busca de un libro así que decidió dejar la carta sobre sus cosas para que el la leyera, pero no se fijo que cierto rubio la miraba entre lo libros de la estantería detrás de ella

Antes de salir se acerco a harry y le dijo que le había dejado una nota para el sobre sus cosas, dicho esto salio de regreso hacia la sala común.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que onda que pasara que hará harry?, le corresponderá a hermione o se alejara de ella para siempre? y Draco que pensara hacer, espero que les haya gustado la carta la escribí para un chico pero la vdd yo no tengo el valor de darsela asi que decidi conbertilo en un fin diganme que piensan espero sus REVWES o mail lo que sea de vdd son importantes para los autores ya que nos ayudan a saber que quieren leer y nos motivan a seguir adelante, mi mail


	3. La Trampa

**Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningun personaje es mio todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros**

****

****

****

**Hola e regrasando con este nuevo fic espero que les guste sera un poco largo y epero actualizarlo pronto esta cursilona pero salio sincero, y quiero agrader a**

**Aiosami, amsp14 por leer No me ames**

**amsp14, mariaR, Harumi-chan, y And Black por leer Verdades**

**Candy,Harumi-chan, Mar2005 y Monik poe leer Promesas**

**sus comentarios me motivaron mucho, mil gracias. y los que no han leido a leer.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza de verdad no fue mi intencion pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca, antes la respuestas a los reviews y no olvinden dejar mas._

* * *

**Sakimi:** Ok,Ok prometo seguirlo pero porfavor no tires una bomba nuclear en mi casa, disculpa la tardanza me e tardado porque el lunes entre a clase y la escuela es de 7 a 7 pero tratare de hacerlo en mis horas libres, gracias por tu review y muchos saludos.

**Bona113(NATY TONKS):** Gracias por tu review y espero te guste lo que sucedere porque trate de hacerlo emocionante, romantico e interesante, Saludos

**Aeris**: Hola gracias por tu review no lo pienso dejar aqui pero como acabo de entrar a la escuela no e tenido tiempo pero te prometo que lo seguire y de hecho pareces vidente de lo que sucedera, saludos

**Aiosami:** Hola, Me encanta saber tu opinion de lo que escribo porque de verdad me interesa mucho te considero un grane escritor y por lo mismo un buen critico que me deja siempre que puede su opinion.

**HermioneGrPotter**: Hola espero te guste lo este nuevo capitulo y tu siguiente punto de vista, disculpa la tardanza, saludos.

**hera:** GRacias hera me e tardado un poco por la escuela estoy en mi 2doaño de carrera y me consume mi tiempo pero lo seguire lo prometo y de hecho si los reviews son criticas que nos sirven a los que escribimos como guia de lo que le gusta y no les gusta a los fans gracias y saludos.

**MaRiNeTa:** mmm espero que no seas la amiga de cho, lo seguire de verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza, y gracias por el consejo pero no soy tan valiente como para aventarme no me atrevería a perder la amistad de mi amigo lo quiero y aprecio demasiado como para arriesgar la bonita amistad que tenemos mil gracias de todo corazón, saludotes

Besitos!!

**lOnNeY:** Gracias, sabes no quedara al olvido tu review pero lo de draco es difícil porque sino no tendria emocion el fic o que me suguieres despues de leer este capitulo?, saludos y espero tu consejo.

* * *

_Lo contrario del amor no es el odio sino la indiferencia._

* * *

**2.- La Trampa**

****

****

A harry le extraño la manera en la que hermione le había dicho que le dejo una nota sobre sus libros ya que el no entendía que clase de nota le había dejado su amiga o más bien que contenía la nota que no le podía decir en persona ya que siempre se hablaban de frente aunque últimamente ella se había estado comportando de manera extraña.

Draco que paseaba por la biblioteca en busca de un libro de pociones vio que hermione dejo un sobre encima de unos las cosas de harry y decidió tomarlo, se acerco sigilosamente al escritorio y lo metió entre sus cosas.

Eran cerca de las 10:30p.m cuando empezaron a sacar a los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca harry apenas tubo tiempo de tomar sus cosa y tararlas dentro de su mochila y se fue molesto hacia la sala común.

Cuando llego a la sala solo se encontraban algunos alumnos de quinto estudiando así que decidió subir a su habitación, cuando entro todos ya se encontraban durmiendo se acerco a la cama de ron pero este también se encontraba durmiendo así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

En el dormitorio de las chicas se encontraba hermione en su cama tratando de dormir pero no podía conseguirlo ya que no dejaba de pensar en harry y cual seria su reacción, a ella le hubiera gustado decírselo en persona pero no-tenia el suficiente valor para decírselo cara a cara.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de slitheyn se encontraba vacía ya que cuando él llego de la biblioteca saco a los pocos alumnos que ahí se encontraban para que pueda leer pacíficamente lo que se "encontr" por casualidad draco malfloy junto a pansy parkinson no paraban de reír a más no poder.

-jajajajajajajaja No lo puedo creer la huérfana de la sangre sucia declarándole su amor al cara rajada, aunque no me sorprende porque se le nota a mil kilómetros de distancia.

-es verdad granger no sabe disimular nada y además esta carta esta demasiado cursi hasta pare ella, pensé que tenía más cerebro la raya de biblioteca.

De repente draco paro de reírse y se alejo de pansy con la carta en la mano se quedo para frente a la chimenea un rato cuando sorpresivamente se volteo y con una sonrisa en su cara pálida le dijo a pansy:

-Tengo una gran idea para fastidiar a potter y a la sangre sucia

-Creo que se lo que estas planeando draco, quieres exhibir la carta por todo el colegio para avergonzar a granger y a potter, verdad?

Draco se acerco a pansy y la tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojo mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y aterradora.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que haré con esto.

La mañana había llegado, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y se colaba por los lados de su dosel, no sabia exactamente a que hora había logrado dormirse pues no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de harry al leer la carta, miro el reloj eran las 6:30 aun que era muy temprano pero como ya no podía seguir durmiendo decidió levantarse y pasear por los jardines de la escuela para no ver a harry.

La mañana había llegado, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y se colaba por los lados de su dosel, no sabia exactamente a que hora había logrado dormirse pues no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de harry al leer la carta, miro el reloj eran las 6:30 aunque era muy temprano pero como ya no podía seguir durmiendo decidió levantarse y pasear por los jardines de la escuela para no ver a harry.

La mañana empezó a transcurrir normalmente harry y ron se levantaron fueron a desayunar, recogieron sus cosas y fueron a clase hasta ese momento no habían visto para nada a hermione ya que esta seguía pensativa por los jardines de la escuela y decidió no entra a la primera clase.

En clase de transformaciones que era la primera harry y ron se encontraban sentados juntos casi al final:

-Harry ¿no viste a hermione en el desayuno? me parece que no estuvo y parece que tampoco entro a clase

-No ron no la vi. en el gran comedor, respondió harry mientras inspeccionaba todo el salón de clases para tratar de encontrarla, - y tienes razón no esta en la clase que raro que habrá pasado, ella nunca falta a clases.

A un par de bancas de ellos draco y pansy no les quitaban la vista de encima esperando el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando harry y ron se levantaron a buscar sus cerditos para practicar su transformación draco acerco discretamente junto con pansy ya que ellos seguían después de dean y nelville que estaban detrás de los primeros para poner en la mochila de ron la carta que le habían robado a harry cambiándole unas partes y la dedicatoria para que pareciera que iba dirigida a el y para ponerle a harry una completamente direferente.

Harry y ron trataban de de transformar a un pequeño cerdo en una barra de mantequilla cosa que les estaba saliendo horrible cuando sonó el timbre para que salgan salvándolos del desastre que estaban causando con el pobre animalito, mientras iban por el pasillo vieron que hermione se dirigía hacía la torre de astronomía ya esa era su siguiente clase, cuando la alcanzaron vieron que estaba muy nerviosa y miraba de manera penetrante a harry.

-hermione que pasa porque no entraste a la clase de transformaciones la profesora estaba preguntando por ti, le dijo el joven de cabellos azabache

-si hermione que te paso o mas bien que fue mas importante que la

clase?, le pregunto el pelirrojo

la chica se limito a mirarlo con la cabeza semibaja hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Harry no leíste la carta que te deje anoche? Te dije que era importante, le dijo la chica con cierto aire de preocupación

-Se me olvido por completo hermione porque me sacaron de la biblioteca y estaba muy molesto pero debe de estar en mi mochila pero en seguida la leeré, al oír estas palabras la chica e ruborizo levemente.

-Por favor léela después de clase no ahora por favor, decía con aire de preocupación en su voz

entraron a clase mientras sacaban sus cosas ron encontró un sobre entre sus libros cosa que le extraño muchísimo así que decidió abrirla y leerla para saber de quien era y de que se trataba, cual seria su salpresa al descubrir que era una declaración y mas que era de hermione.

Mientras tanto harry buscaba su carta para leerla, la encontró y la abrió para saber que era lo que no le podía decir su amiga en persona.

Al salir de clase ambos chicos se acercaban a la castaña llamándola al mismo tiempo cuando estuvieron frente a ella se miraron de manera extraña y harry hablo primero.

-se suponía que éramos amigos, le decía el chico con la mirada triste y algo de rabia y desilusión en su voz, -como es posible esto pero quiero que sepas que esta es tu decisión no la mía tu lo has querido así y respeto tu decisión y creo que lo mejor será que aquí acabe nuestra amistad.

Dicho esto el chico se alejo dando grandes zancadas mirando a ver atrás mientras creía ver que la castaña derramaba un par de lágrimas.

Cuando la chica se voltio a mirar a ron este la tomo de los hombros y le plato un beso.

* * *

Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que horror como pude escribir algo asi me odio a mi misma en fin, pido mil disulpas por la tardanza de verdad no fue mi intencion pero el lune pasado entre de nuevo a la uni y la vdd no tenia tiempo porque mis clases son de 7am-7pm y esta muy apretado pero lo voy a continuar pase lo que pase, este capitulo es mas largo que el primero y espero que les haya gustado y ya saben quejas, sugerencias, insultos, maldiciones etc. Dejen reviews recuerden que son alicientes para los que escribimos y asi sabemos como vamos espero verlos pronto y denuevo mil disculpas, hasta la proxima.


	4. ¿Que Paso?

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros 

Hola e regresando con este nuevo fic espero que les guste será un poco largo y espero actualizarlo pronto esta cursilona pero salió sincero, y quiero agradecer a

Aiosami, amsp14 por leer No me ames

amsp14, mariaR, Harumi-chan, y And Black por leer Verdades

Candy, Harumi-chan, Mar2005 y Mon. Noe leer Promesas

Sus comentarios me motivaron mucho, mil gracias. Y los que no han leído a leer.

* * *

Al salir de clase ambos chicos se acercaban a la castaña llamándola al mismo tiempo cuando estuvieron frente a ella se miraron de manera extraña y harry hablo primero. 

-se suponía que éramos amigos, le decía el chico con la mirada triste y algo de rabia y desilusión en su voz, -como es posible esto pero quiero que sepas que esta es tu decisión no la mía tú lo has querido así y respeto tu decisión y creo que lo mejor será que aquí acabe nuestra amistad.

Dicho esto el chico se alejo dando grandes zancadas mirando a ver atrás mientras creía ver que la castaña derramaba un par de lágrimas.

Cuando la chica se voltio a mirar a ron este la tomo de los hombros y le plato un beso.

* * *

Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor.  
Stendhal

* * *

**4. Que paso**

Hermione tenia a ron prensado de sus labios con el corazón roto y totalmente perdida en la confusión, no sabia que había pasado, separo a ron empujándolo del pecho para que se alejara de ella, mientras él hablaba:

-Hermione yo te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo y no separarme nunca de ti, no tienes idea de como me lastimaba verte sufrir con lo de tus padres de verdad era algo muy doloroso para mi, Le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba.

Herms se encontraba en un estado de shock por el dolor que le provocaron las palabras de harry ya que ahora que el sabia lo que sentía por el su amistad se había perdido y para colmo su otro mejor amigo la agarraba por sorpresa y la besaba.

-Que rayos crees que haces Ronald? Conque derecho te atreves a tocarme?. Preguntaba la castaña visiblemente disgustada por las acciones de su amigo que para ella no tenían ninguna explicación.

-Vamos hermione no me digas que ahora te da pena que te demuestre mi amor en publico?. Mientras decía estas palabras hacia el ademan como de intentar abrazarla para besarla de nuevo, pero la castaña lo paro en el movimiento mas confundida que antes.

* * *

Harry caminaba furioso por los pasillos, sin poder siquiera creer lo que decía la carta que su amiga les había dejado el día anterior y lo que más lo desconcertaba era ese dolor que sentía de que herms le haya pedido alejarse de ella. 

El ojiverde iba tan sumido en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta una chica de ojos rasgados de había plantado delante del para solprenderlo ya que lo había notado distraido, pero ella jamás pensó que la distracción del chico fuera tanta que no la viera. El joven golpeo a la chica que callo al piso, cuando le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de su novia Cho Chang.

-Cho discúlpame no me fije, te encuentras bien?. Mientas la ayudaba a levantarse, cuando la chica ya estuvo de pie frente a el, le planto un beso que el chico no rechazo pero que contrabajo respondió.

-Que pasa harry? Acaso no te alegras de veme?. La chica miraba al ojiverde con cierta preocupación y aire de seducción mientras pasaba sus manos por su nuca para atraerlo mas hacia ella.

- No es eso cho lo que pasa es que me agarraste de sorpresa no esperaba encontrarme contigo, como ya saliste de la escuela créeme eres a la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarme en lo pasillos.

-Que es lo que té pasa harry te siento tenso y algo molesto, apenas están empezando las clases no deberías estar así.

-Discúlpame cho es solo que no me siento bien estoy un poco cansado porque no pude dormir bien anoche. Pero dime que hacer aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste?

-Ha eso es muy sencillo, vine por polvos flu, le pedí permiso a Dumblebore para venir a visitarte en los primeros días de clase ya que en vacaciones no pudimos vernos y heme aquí.

Lo que menos quería harry en ese momento era encontrarse con cho, y al darse cuenta de ese sentimiento le pareció todavía más raro toda la evolución de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, porque querer que cho se marchara si era su novia?, Porque no ponia dejar de pensar en esa maldita carta? Y porque no dejaba de dolerle hermione?. Esas eran las verdaderas preguntas que lo atormentaban y ocupaba sus pensamiento en esos momentos.

Salió con cho para platicar con ella ya que solamente estarían juntos un rato, platicaron en el lago y después la acompaño a la oficina de Dumbledora para que regresara a su casa.

-El chico de ojos verdes se fue a la lechucearía para pensar en todo lo sucedido, así que saco aquella carta y se dispuso a leerla de nuevo:

_Harry_

_Te escribo para decirte, mas bien para pedirte que en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar tú eres el único culpable de que mis padres estén muertos, tu amistad hizo que ellos murieran y si sigo siendo tu amiga también me matara a mí, es mejor así para mí, tu sola presencia me lastima y lo hace mas el que estés cerca de mi. Me acerque a ti para tratar de amortiguar el dolor pero no pude y no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que si jamás hubiéramos sido amigos mis padres seguirían vivos, por ello te pido que te alejes de mí y en tu vida, me vuelvas a hablar._

_Granger_

El ojiverde dejo escapar un par de lagrimas para después limpiárselas con furia y decirse a sí mismo. – Si así lo quieres hermione así será.

Mientras tanto la castaña trataba de escapar de un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de seguirla si entender que estaba pasando. Había burlado al joven y se encontraba buscando al ojiverde pero no lo en contrataba, cuando le pregunto a su compañero de casa llamado nelville, este le dijo que lo había visto por el lago paseando con su novia cho que lo había venido a visitarlo, esto lastimo mucho a la chica ya que ella amaba con profundidad al chico de cabellos revueltos.

Mientras tanto un par de chicos de corbata verde y plata disfrutaba de su hazaña junto a sus amigos de maldades, dos jóvenes corpulentos.

Un chico de ojos verdes sufría en su soledad en la lechucearía y una joven de cabellos castaños lloraba de desconcierto en su habitación, dos corazones heridos y una mentira que los hacia sufrir crecía como la espuma.

* * *

Perrrrrrdddddoooooooon mil disculpas de verdad lo sientan pero la escuela es muy absorbente quería actualizar antes pero no me venían mas ideas, bueno tarde pero aquí esta un capitulo mas espero que me perdonen no fue mi intención, pero tratare de escribir otros capítulos. En fin quiere desearles un muy feliz Navidad y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. No olviden dejarme REVIEWS aunque sea para insultarme, darme ideas o lo que quieran. Besos 


	5. Acciones

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

Hola sigo pidiendo disculpas por mi retraso, sorry de verdad no fue mi intención, por cierto espero que este capitulo me salga mas largo. Insisto en que si alguien tiene alguna idea que crea que pueda usar es bienvenida, porque estoy totalmente decidida a terminar la historia.

En el capitulo anterior....

.... la castaña trataba de escapar de un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de seguirla si entender que estaba pasando. Había burlado al joven y se encontraba buscando al ojiverde pero no lo en contrataba, cuando le pregunto a su compañero de casa llamado nelville, este le dijo que lo había visto por el lago paseando con su novia cho que lo había venido a visitarlo, esto lastimo mucho a la chica ya que ella amaba con profundidad al chico de cabellos revueltos.

Mientras tanto un par de chicos de corbata verde y plata disfrutaba de su hazaña junto a sus amigos de maldades, dos jóvenes corpulentos.

Un chico de ojos verdes sufría en su soledad en la lechucearía y una joven de cabellos castaños lloraba de desconcierto en su habitación, dos corazones heridos y una mentira que los hacia sufrir crecía como la espuma.

* * *

"La grandeza del amor radica no en su ausencia de fronteras, sino precisamente en sus limitaciones".

Juan Carlos Botero

* * *

4. Acciones

En algún lugar de Londres una joven de cabello negro y ojos rasgados se preguntaba la razón de la ausencia de su novio, tenían todo el verano sin verse y cuando ella lo fue a visitar este ni siquiera se alegro, como era eso posible, el estaba ahí con ella pero su mente y para su desgracia su corazón estaban en otro lado lejos de ella.

La chica se dispuso a tomar un te para pensar mas claramente pero por mas que trataba de entender la actitud fría de su novio con ella no encontraba una razón de peso para su manera tan fría y cortante de tratarla, así estuvo un buen rato.

Hasta que de repente se acordó de las cartas que le escribía este donde le comentaba que estaba muy feliz porque hermione se recuperaba poco a poco de lo de sus padres, también recordó que varias peleas sin trascendencia con el porque mencionaba mucho a su amiga.

De repente se dio cuenta que lo mas probable es que la rata de biblioteca como ella la llamaba había estado aprovechando de la responsabilidad que sentía harry por la muerte de los mugles para acercarse a el (o bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba)

Desde que estaban en cuarto año por aquel reportaje que salio en corazón de bruja cho pensaba que hermione sentía algo mas por su "amigo" harry y esto se hizo mas evidente cuando en quinto ella se atrevió a interrumpir su cita con el.

Aunque harry lo negó en ese entonces, al igual que cuando se hicieron novios ella no le creía por completo y mucho menos a ella que nunca desmentía ni confirmaba nada y esto que acababa de suceder solamente le indicaba que entre ellos había o hay algo.

Tal vez el constante acoso de la cerebrito había empezado a hacer efecto en su novio y ella tenia que hacer algo, pero que o mas bien quien podría ayudarla, de repente se le ocurrió quien podría ayudarla….

Un nievo día llegaba al colegio Howgrats de magia y hechicera, un joven pelirrojo bajaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de la confesión de su amiga por la que sentía algo mas que amistad, aunque todo había sido muy repentino e inesperado seguía siendo lo mejor que le había pasado.

En el dormitorio de las jóvenes una castaña se despertaba con lo ojos hinchados pues no comprendía las palabras de harry era algo muy confuso para ella, lo único que sabia era que le había dejado una carta confesándole sus sentimientos pero que en respuesta había recibido solamente el desprecio de su amigo por lo que estaba decidida a quitar el dedo del renglón, aunque eso significara un dolor profundo.

El ojiverde regresaba a la sala común a las 6:30 AM. Ya que la noche anterior se había dormido en la lechucearía pensando en lo que su amiga le había escrito y después de varias horas de meditarlo decidió que lo mejor para ella seria alejarse como ella se lo pedía aun que ello lo partiera en mil pedazos.

Cuando el joven de cabello negro azabache subía las escaleras se topo con un sonriente pelirrojo.

-Harry! donde estabas ayer ya no te volví a ver, porque no llegaste a dormir, dime en donde estabas, no mejor escame primero tengo algo que contarte, no m e vas a creer cuando te diga que fue lo que me paso ayer, fue e l día mas maravilloso de mi vida.

-Ahora no Ron, no me siento bien. Mientras le decía estas palabras el ojiverde lo pasaba por las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio a arreglarse, dejando a un confundido Ron.

En el gran comedor hermione vio que ron lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa y cuando esta se acerco para sentarse junto a el a desayunar como todas las mañanas el trato de abrazarla pero ella al notar sus intenciones hizo como si la hermana del pelirrojo la hubiera llamado y se fue a sentar con ella y con su amiga luna.

-Hola hermione que te trae por acá? Siempre acostumbras desayunar al lado de mi hermano y harry.

-Oh ginny si te contara. Decía la castaña visiblemente perturbada mientras miraba como el ojiverde llagaba para sentarse a lado de los demás chicos de su casa.

-Pues cuéntanos que es lo que te pasa. Le decía la chica rubia fijando su mirada en ella para ejercer un poco de presión en la castaña que denotaba cierta resistencia a contar que era lo que la estaba perturbando.

-Esta bien les contare, recuerdan que les había dicho que había empezado a sentir algo extraño que no podía definir cada vez que estaba con harry, y que tenia miedo de las cosas nuevas que descubría a su lado. Las chicas simplemente asentían con la cabeza a las palabras de su amiga.

-Eso quiere decir que has descubierto que son todas esas sensaciones que tienes cuando estas al lado de harry? preguntaba la chica pelirroja.

-Si la verdad es que me llevo tiempo asimilarlo y después decidirme a decirle que estoy enamorada de el. Cada palabra que la castaña pronunciaba la hacia sonrojarse hasta que adquirió el color del cabello de su amiga al confesarles que amaba a harry.

Ninguna de las dos chicas estaba sorprendida de la confesión de la castaña, cosa que la extraño ya que según ella nadie notaria sus sentimiento pues había puesto cuidado en disimularlos.

La joven de cabellos rubios saco la revista de su padre para leer mientras le contestaba.

-Te tardaste en darte cuenta que estas enamorada de el, eso era algo obvio para todos inclusive pienso que cho se dio cuenta y por ello no te soportaba.

-Que? Como puedes decir eso luna? Bueno independientemente de todo eso, decidí contarle a harry lo que siento porque realmente era muy difícil para mi estar tan cerca de el y a la vez tan lejos, es punto es que le escribí una carta confesándole mis sentimientos y se la entregue.

-Que tu queeeee? Gritaron las chicas al uníoslo, pues jamás creyeron que hermione fuera capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a harry, ginny derramo el jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa y luna bajo la revista y volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica.

-Y que fue lo que te dijo? Le preguntaron las jóvenes

-Pues eso fue lo mas extraño porque se lo di anteayer en la biblioteca pero el olvido leerla y ayer antes de entrar a clase le pregunte y me dijo que lo había olvidado pero que la traía en su bulto y que la iba a leer en clase.

-Cuando salimos se acerco a mí y me dijo que si esa era mi escisión se alejaría de mí. Estas últimas palabras de la chica las dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que ahora escapaban de sus ojos.

Las chicas de sexto año se miraron confundidas pues no entendían que había salido mal en todo eso.

-Pero hermione, decía la pelirroja, que mas te dijo? Te dijo que no te quería de la misma forma que tu a el o que fue lo que paso?

-No, lo que pasa es que en la carta que le escribí le dije que si el no me quería prefería alejarme de el hasta que lo haya olvidado, pero por que me dijo que el se alejaría, bastaba con que me dijera que no sentía lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ginny, aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Decía la rubia con la mirada perdida.

-No pero esperancé que eso no es todo, decía la castaña mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

-Que todavía hay mas hermione, pues que mas paso que te estas volviendo mas roja que un tomate. Le pregunto la chica weasly.

-Lo que pasa es que después que harry se fue iba a tratar de alcanzarlo para que habláramos pero…

-Pero que??? Decía la chica rubia, que fue lo que te detuvo?

-Ron

-Ron? Pero porque te detuvo ron? Acaso harry le dijo algo?

-Lo que pasa es que ron me tomo por sorpresa y me beso

-Que ron te que??? Pregunto todavía más asombrada la hermana de este mientras la otra chica miraba al susodicho a través de la mesa del desayuno con una cara que tenia una expresión de decepción y dolor.

-Si es algo que todavía no me explico, yo lo separe todavía mas confundida de lo que ya estaba por harry y el me dijo que el también, pero la verdad no le pregunte también que, ya que yo solo quería quitármelo de encima para poder hablar con harry.

-Sabes hermione esto está todavía mas raro de lo que pensé, primero harry y ahora ron mmm, a mi se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado. Decía la chica mientras miraba de reojo a todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor, posando la mirada por unos segundos más en cierto rubio de la última mesa.

-Yo me voy a mi mesa debo terminar de desayunar para irme a clase. Decía la luna mientras se levantaba de la mesa para después despedirse con un ademán de sus amigas.

Ginny le explico a hermione que desde el año pasado luna le había confesado que amaba secretamente a ron, y que su retirada repentina de la mesa debía deberse a lo que acababa de contar la chica, las palabras de ginny hicieron que hermione se sintiera mas mal de lo que ya se sentía pero esa sensación se le paso después de que su amiga le dijera que hablaría con su hermano a la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto el sonriente pelirrojo saludaba a su amigo que acababa de llegar a desayunar después.

-Ahora que ya te has refrescado puedes decirme donde pasaste la noche o más bien con quien. Le decía ron mientras lo codeaba en el costado.

-Por favor ron no digas tonterías ron con quien pasaría la noche, lo que pasa es que ayer hermione me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga y que yo era el único culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Mientras decía estas palabras harry no podía evitar sentir como algo dentro de el se desgarraba.

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado pues hermione siempre había dicho a todo mundo que harry no era el culpable de la muerte de todos los mugles asesinados por los mortifagos y mucho menos de la de sus padres.

-Pero harry esto no puede ser debe haber una confusión hermione jamás diría algo así harry.

-Lo mismo creí yo ron pero ya vez me equivoque. Le decía a su amigo el joven de cabellos azabache mientras se levantaba para salir del comedor para dejar a un ron confundido.

Las clases pasaron mas despacio de lo normal para el trío ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. A la hora de comer ginny se acerco a su hermano para pedirle que hablaran.

Ginny le pregunto que era lo que se traía con hermione ya que ella le había insinuado que estaba actuando de forma extraña a lo que su hermano le contó lo de la carta que ella le había dejado diciéndole que estaba enamorada de el.

Cuando ginny termino de hablar con su hermano todo lo que le había contado no encajaba con lo que hermione le había contado con respecto a ron ya que ella jamás menciono ninguna carta, pero si encajaba con lo de harry por lo que era más que obvio que ahí algo había pasado.

Rápidamente corrió para buscar a su amiga luna a la cual encontró sola en uno de los pasillos del castillo y le contó la conclusión a la que había llegado por lo que le había contado su hermano.

-Todo esto a mi me huele a que alguien quería hacerles daño y esta disfrutando lo sucedido ginny pero la pregunta es quien es el autor.

-Tienes toda la razón. La mente de la chica solamente la llevaba a una persona Draco Malfloy.

En ese momento en el gran comedor el cazador del equipo de quiddich recibía una lechuza desconocida.

_Querido Draco_

_Se que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo pero necesito tu ayuda, no sabia a quien mas recurrir, se que te encanta hacerle la vida imposible a los sangre sucia y en especial a la rata de biblioteca de Griffindor por lo que te pido que me ayudes a fastidiarla, espero tu pronta respuesta_

_Cho Chan_

La cara del chico denotaba una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la mesa de Griffindor para posar la vista en el niño que vivió y la ganadora del premio anual que se encontraba a cierta distancia.

-Patsy, hey patsy, mira la lechuza que acabo de recibir. Le decía a la chica para que tomara la carta y la leyera

-Valla, valla así que la cho quiere que la ayudes, jajajajaja creo que tu plan esta saliendo mejor de lo que habías planeado.

-Es verdad pero este es solo el comienzo. Le decía a la chica mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa malévola.

-Vamos patsy tenemos que responderle de inmediato

Dicho esto los dos Sliteryn salieron rumbo a su sala común.

Que horror cada vez se me ocurren nuevas cosas, si sigo así nunca terminare el fic pero ni hablar. Díganme que les esta pareciendo porque según yo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado a los pobres protagonistas pero en fin ya saben cualquier aclaración o insulto escríbanme o déjenme un reviewwww o mejor que sean muchosssss REVIEWSSSS


	6. Verdades

**Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros**

* * *

* * *

Flydown: Gracias por leer mi fic.

flaka-Potter: Tines toda la razon el Pansy no Patsy, mil disculpas word me lo puso y no me fije.

Espero les guste este capitulo gracias por sus Reviews, espero me dejen mas y ahora a leer

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Ginny rápidamente corrió para buscar a su amiga luna a la cual encontró sola en uno de los pasillos del castillo y le contó la conclusión a la que había llegado por lo que le había contado su hermano.

-Todo esto a mi me huele a que alguien quería hacerles daño y esta disfrutando lo sucedido ginny pero la pregunta es quien es el autor.

-Tienes toda la razón. La mente de la chica solamente la llevaba a una persona Draco Malfloy.

En ese momento en el gran comedor el cazador del equipo de quiddich recibía una lechuza desconocida.

La cara del chico denotaba una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la mesa de Griffindor para posar la vista en el niño que vivió y la ganadora del premio anual que se encontraba a cierta distancia.

-Es solo el comienzo. Le decía a la chica mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa malévola.

-Vamos patsy tenemos que responderle de inmediato

Dicho esto los dos Sliteryn salieron rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

El amor es un océano de emociones, rodeado completamente de muchos gastos.

lord Delvar

* * *

**5. Verdades**

Ginny fue a hablar con hermione acerca de lo que ron le había contado y sus sospechas hacia cierto rubio mal humorado de Sliteryn.

Luna decidió que ella también tenia que ponerse a investigar ya que al igual que ginny pensaba que draco tenia que ve en todo esto y para ello tenia que saber bien que estaba pasando por lo que decidió habla con harry.

Por lo que se acerco al chico que se encontraba comiendo o eso hacia creer pues no había tocado casi nada de su comida ya que harry confiaba en ella desde quinto año y la consideraba una buena persona con quien platicar.

-hola luna que te trae por aquí? usualmente bienes a la hora de la cena. Le decía el chico mientras revolvía por decimoctava ocasión su estofado.

-como estas harry te veo decaído desde la mañana, que es lo que te ocurre? no me digas que nada porque no te lo puedo creer. Le decía la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente como si pudiera leer algo en sus ojos y se sentaba junto a el.

-Que acaso es obvio que algo no esta bien en mi?. Decía el chico mientras miraba a herms de reojo y por un momento creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza que le daba la esperanza de que era por el y que lo extrañaba, pero ese pensamiento se le fue al recordar las palabras que le había escrito.

-Vamos harry, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, desde la mañana te noto raro, no estas con hermione y para que no estén juntos es por que algo paso, desde lo de sus padres ustedes se hicieron inseparables tanto o mas que un par de enamorados.

- por favor luna no digas tonterías yo tengo novia, a demás hermione no me quiere de esa manera ni de ninguna. Decía harry mientras su voz y su ánimo caían hasta el fondo de su alma.

-Vamos harry, hermione se ve muy triste y tu estas igual, estoy segura que algo paso entre ustedes pero la verdadera pregunta es que paso? que fue lo que los separo?

Harry ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar de esa conversación a demás de que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando por lo que decidió hablar con luna y contarle de la dichosa carta que recibió al igual del contenido de esta.

Cuando harry le contó a luna el supuesto desprecio que siente hermione hacia el por la muerte de sus padres y de cómo el le había dicho que respetaba su decisión pero que no la entendía.

También le contó que aquello era muy doloroso para el ya que de alguna manera el hecho de que hermione no lo culpara de la muerte de sus padres lo hacían sentir bien ya que otras personas si lo culpaban.

Y que el rechazo que ahora ella re profesaba era demasiado para el y mas aun saber que todo lo que pasaron juntos era pura falsedad de parte de ella.

Al terminar de contarle lo sucedido harry estaba al borde de las lagrimas ya que sin darse cuenta hermione se fue calando dentro de el hasta el punto de volverse indispensable como el aire.

Luna noto la expresión en su rostro y sin pensarlo le dijo que hermione jamás escribiría algo así, cosa que sorprendió a harry ya que en la voz de luna nunca había escuchado tan segura.

-Por favor luna no la defiendas se muy bien que no la soportas mucho porque ella no cree mucho en lo que dices además de que le tienes celos por ron.

Luna con cara de fastidio giro los ojos y miro como ginny hablaba con hermione contándole lo que había platicado con ron.

-Vamos harry. Decía luna tratando de animarlo.

–Se inteligente y piensa, de verdad crees que hermione sea capaz de hacer todas esas cosas que dices que te escribió.

-Por favor luna mira. Le dijo, mientras sacaba la carta que supuestamente hermione la había escrito la cual estaba arrugada y con ciertos rasgos de que había una que otra lagrima seca en ella.

Luna tomo el trozo de pergamino lo leyó con curiosidad y se o devolvió a harry mientras tomaba una pieza de pollo para después morderla y servirse un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Harry tomo el pergamino y se le quedo mirando un rato para luego ver a luna que seguía sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, cosa que desconcertó mucho al chico.

-Que? No piensas decir nada? Te acabas de leer la carta y no me dices nada, claro se te acabaron las excusas para defenderla verdad.

-Hay harry de verdad que la muerte de tu tío te afecto mas de lo pensaba, que no te das cuenta, es mas que obvio que esa carta no es de hermione.

-Como te atreves a defenderla si aquí esta la prueba. Decía mientras señalaba la carta que le había devuelto hace solo unos momentos.

-De verdad que eres un tontito harry, te recomiendo que hables con ella te haría mucho bien. Le decía la chica mientras seguía comiendo.

-A que te refieres luna no te entiendo, para este pergamino y el hecho de que esta sea su letra es mas que suficiente.

-Mira harry esta carta que tienes en la mano, cuéntame cuando te la dio?

-Pues me la dio anteayer en la biblioteca mientras terminaba mi tarea, ella llego solamente para dármela ya que yo no la había terminado, ella llego y me dijo que le urgía que la leyera. Porque? Que tiene eso que ver?

-Primero contéstame una cosa mas, de casualidad te fijaste quienes estaban en la biblioteca también?

-Creo que estaba el hurón con Patsy y algunos de Ravenclaw. Pero dime que tiene eso que ver?. Le insistió el chico empezando a desesperarse.

-Leíste la carta enseguida que te la dio hermione, ósea te separaste de ella antes de leerla.

-Que relación tiene todo eso con el hecho de todo lo que hermione me escribió, porque me preguntas todo eso? Le decía hermione desesperándose mientras elevaba el tono de su voz.

-Contesta está pregunta harry y te diré que es lo que creo que esta pasando.

-Está bien luna, pues como ya era tarde necesitaba terminar la tarea para entregarla al día siguiente a primera hora por lo que deje lo de leer la carta para después de que la haya terminado, lo metí en mi libro y me levante un momento a buscar un libro pero solamente fue un momento.

Luna tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que desconcertaba todavía mas al joven que no entendía nada de lo que la joven rubia decía.

-Mira harry estoy extremadamente segura que esa carta no es la que hermione te escribió y eso es muy fácil de comprobar.

-Que pero que tontería dices luna. Decía harry mientras entraba en una confusión interna ya que lo que le decía luna le daba una esperanza pero también estaba el hecho de que esa era la letra de hermione.

-Dame la carta harry. El joven ojiverde se la dio, la joven la tomo la desdoblo, lo miro y mientras se la devolvía le dijo

-Hermione nunca firma sus cartas con su apellido, sino con su nombre.

Le dijo la joven para después retirarse de su lado y dirigirse a su siguiente clase, mientras harry se quedaba petrificado en su lugar, antes de que la joven saliera del gran comedor le grito.

-Pero era una carta de despedida!

Luna se volvió y le contesto: -Por más, ella lo firmaría aun así con su nombre, prénsalo y háblalo.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en su lugar para quedarse pensando en la conversación con su amiga, ya que era muy cierto lo que ella le decía, pero entonces que fue lo que paso?, esa era la pregunta que ahora le colaba el alma y solo había una manera de solucionarlo.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Sliteryn Draco y pansy intentaban buscar a cho por medio de la red flu, el rubio tomo un puñado de los polvos y los aventó a la chimenea.

-Cho Chang casa. Dijo mientras arrojaba los polvos.

Una joven de ojos rasgados y cabellera negra y larga se encontraba comiendo cuando de repente empezó a escuchar que alguien la llamaba, por lo que se levanto para ver de donde provenía la voz y se fijo que era de la chimenea.

-Malfloy ¡ que haces ahí? Le pregunto la chica.

-Como que ha hago Chang, tú querías que te ayudara a fastidiar a granger y como me imagino que no sabes los últimos sucesos, me decidí a buscarte.

-De que sucesos me hablas? Yo solo quiero que me ayudes a hacerle imposible la vida a hermione en Howgrats, pero dime a que te refieres con últimos sucesos.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pues veras hace un par de días intercepte una curiosa carta de la sangre sucia para tu queridísimo novio el cara rajada y apuesto a que ni te imaginas que es lo que decía.

-Por favor draco no estoy de humor, que era lo que la sabelotodo le decía, cuéntame.

-Pues para no hacerte el cuento largo era una cursi y ridícula declaración muggle para tu noviecito.

Cho se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de draco pues sospechaba pero nunca estuvo segura hasta el día de hoy.

-Bueno y que fue lo que hiciste. Le pregunto cho visiblemente molesta, mientras se acercada mas a las llamas.

-Para no hacerte el cuento largo te diré que cambie la carta esa y se la di a pobretón weasly y a tu cara rajada le di otra donde la sangre sucia le decía que lo odiaba por la muerte de sus padres.

Al oír estas palabras cho no cabía de la felicidad pues ya draco se había encargado de lastimar a hermione, pero de repente recordó la actitud de harry cuando lo fue a visitar.

-Y dime draco cual fue la reacción de harry? Le pregunto la chica temiendo la respuesta del joven.

-Por favor chang no me digas que de verdad estaba enamorado de ti, es obvio hasta para un ciego que esos se traen algo y que tratan de negarlo.

Cho se le quedo mirando porque muy en el fondo ella sabia que las palabras de draco eran verdad por muy duro de reconocer que era.

-Y dime otra cosa draco, me ayudaras a vengarme?

-Jajajajaja no, la que me ayudara eres tu, esos odiosos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, primero desharé su amistad y después…. Ya veremos.

Las palabras de draco asustaron a la chica, pero en el fondo lo único que quería era destruir a hermione por lo que le respondió: -Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Cuando ginny le termino de contar a hermione lo que había sucedido con ron, la castaña se llevo las manos a la cara pues jamás pensó que alguien fuera capaz de tratar de separarlos.

En ese momento llego luna les hizo un ademán para que salieran del comedor y la siguieran hacia el lago, una vez fuera las tres chicas se sentaron en el césped a platicar.

Luna les contó lo que harry le había sacado a harry, hermione se puso a llorar al darse cuenta que harry creía que ella lo odiaba cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Tranquila hermione, para mi aquí alguien metió la mano y te aseguro que no tenia ninguna buena intención.

-De hecho, decía luna, harry me dijo que cuando le diste la carta en la biblioteca las únicas personas que estaban ahí eran malfloy, parkinson y algunos de ravenclaw, por lo que yo creo que el que metió la mano fueron el par de Sliteryn.

En ese momento el par de chicas que estaban sentadas frente a la castaña y al castillo se quedaron calladas mirando levemente hacia arriba ya .

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar

Hermione se voltio y vio al joven de cabellos azabache mirándola fijamente con esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le fascinabany con un leve movimiento de cabeza, asintio.

Hola espero que este que es el quito capitulo les haya gustado, ya estoy empezando el sexto que les adelanto sera medio romanticon y el titulo sera Te miroy tiemblo, espero les este gustando el fic ya que se ha extendido mucho mas de lo que había planeado en un principio pero en fin, espero sus criticas de verdad me emocionan y motivan. También queria decirles que se acerca mi tercer periodo de examenes porl o que tal vez tarde tantito en actualizar pero lo hare pronto, los dejo y no olviden dejen REVIEWSSSSSS

Hermspotter (Leticia)


	7. Te Miro y Tiemblo

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

* * *

_Niños mil disculpas, creo que esta vez si me la vole, me tarde una eternidad en actualizar pero les pido mil disculpas y espero que haya valido la pena el capitulo me salio medio cursi pero creo que les encantara, les prometo que esta misma semana subo el 7to y ahora a leer y no olviden los reviews._

alexa: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

hibari: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me base en algo personal por lo de la carta para escribir el fic y espero seguir desarrollando la confusión.

wlouis potter: Gracias por tu cometario, la vdd la union de draco y cho se me ocurrio de repente ya sabes los malos se unen y los buenos se separan, no creo que seas un pervertido, este capitulo es mas romanticon.

* * *

En él capitulo anterior...

-Mira harry estoy extremadamente segura que esa carta no es la que hermione te escribió y eso es muy fácil de comprobar...

Harry se sentó de nuevo en su lugar para quedarse pensando en la conversación con su amiga, ya que era muy cierto lo que ella le decía, pero entonces que fue lo que paso, esa era la pregunta que ahora le colaba el alma y solo había una manera de solucionarlo...

..Malfloy ¡ que haces ahí? Le pregunto la chica.

-Como que ha hago Chang, tú querías que te ayudara a fastidiar a granger y como me imagino que no sabes los últimos sucesos, me decidí a buscarte.

-De que sucesos me hablas? Yo solo quiero que me ayudes a hacerle imposible la vida a hermione en Howgrats, pero dime a que te refieres con últimos sucesos.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

Hermione se voltio y vio al joven de cabellos azabache mirándola fijamente con esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le fascinaban.

Triste es un día sin sol, triste es una noche sin luna, pero más triste es amar, sin esperanza alguna, y mas triste todavía, que sin esperanza amar, es querer con locura, y tenerlo que ocultar.

* * *

**6. Te Miro y Tiemblo**

Luna y ginny se quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes que se miraban con cierto reproche en sus ojos.

-Hay, Grito luna, Ginny la profesora Spout nos espera en el invernadero, recuerdas? Le decía mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

-Si es verdad, lo siento hermione tenemos que irnos sino la profesora se molestara con nosotras. Y siguiendo los pasos de su compañera se levanto y juntas salieron disparadas hacia el castillo, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Los dos jóvenes que apenas hacia una semana eran los mejores amigos del mundo se miraban fijamente, ella sentada en el césped levemente girada para poder mirarlo y el parado detrás de ella mirándola.

Hermione sabía que harry ya había hablado con luna y que ella tenia sus reservas con respecto a la carta que el tenia en su poder y la que ella le había mandado en realidad

Lo que no sabia era si luna había podido hacerle ver que ella no escribió lo que el leía en esa carta que poseía, además tenerlo delante de ella para aclarar la situación era difícil pues sabía que tendría que confesarle la realidad de ella y su intención de escribir la carta era evitar hacerlo en persona.

Harry la miraba perdiéndose en ella, sin saber como era que habían llegado a ese punto en el que ella lo culpaba de todo lo sucedido a su familia cuando ella misma en innumerables ocasiones le había dicho que no lo culpaba de nada, aunque.

La duda que luna le había clavado era muy angustiante para el, pues como ella le dijo hermione no seria capaz, además de que el en el fondo sabía que la herms de la carta que el tenia no era la que el conocía.

Harry se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar delante, para que pudieran hablar cara a cara y que ella le aclarara la situación que por alguna extraña razón que el no entendía le lastimaba profundamente.

Hermione se levanto al ver que harry se paraba delante de ella, sabía a la perfección que el momento que tanto temía había llegado.

-Harry creo que tenemos que hablar, decía la castaña mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba al árbol para recargarse en el y evitar la mirada verde esmeralda que tanto ama.

harry la seguía con la miraba mientras su cabeza seguia mas confundida que nunca entre las palabras de luna, la carta y lo que sentía.

-Vamos harry háblame, que es lo que te pasa conmigo?; preguntaba la castaña tratando de no desesperarse.

-Porque hermione, no lo entiendo porque lastimarme de esa manera; le dijo el chico mientras le extendía la carta que había recibido.

Hermione la tomo y la leyó horrorizada, cada palabra era peor que la anterior, mientras harry le reclamaba.

-Cuantas veces te pregunte si me creías culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres y siempre me lo negaste, me engañaste me hiciste creer que no me culpabas cuando en realidad era lo único que hacías.

El ojiverde estaba de espaldas mirando al lago mientras le reclamaba a su amiga ya que sentía el dolor correr por sus venas y temia que ella pudiera mirarlo.

-Pero harry esta no...; la chica trataba de hablar pero el ojiverde no la dejaba ya que lo único que hacia era reclamarle.

Le decía la castaña mientras trataba de acercaba a el, cuando el se volvio de golpe y la sujeto de la muñeca con la que sostenía la carta

-Como pudiste hacerme esto te di todo lo que soy, mis cielo, mis secretos, te abrí todo lo que soy y tu solo me diste tu veneno acumulado por el rencor,

-Harry escúchame, tienes que escucharme por favor; Le decía la castaña mientras intentaba soltarse inútilmente.

-Que me vas a decir que me mentiste todo el tiempo, que cuando decías comprenderme en realidad solamente te reías de mí.

Harry la soltó para darse la vuelta e irse de ahí pues sentía que las lagrimas pronto empezarían a salir si seguía ahí con ella.

Pero de repente hermione le grito: Esa carta no es la que yo té escribi!  
Al escuchar estas palabras harry se dio la vuelta y se le quedo mirando.

-Harry, esta carta yo no la escribi, no es la misma que yo te entregue, no se como pero te juro que estas palabras no son mías, yo jamás haría algo así y estoy segura que en el fondo lo sabes.

Hermione se acerco a el mirándolo a los ojos para que el viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Harry yo...: pero fue interrumpida por el chico quien gritándole le pregunto como podía ser eso cierto si la letra de la carta era la de ella.

Hermione trato de contenerse pues su tono del joven la asustaba mucho ya que nunca lo había visto tal alterado.

-Yo jamás firmo nada con mi apellido siempre utilizo mi nombre y cuando utilizo mi apellido lo hago con mi nombre completo y eso es algo que tu sabes perfectamente.

Harry seguía confundido pues las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas ella jamas fimaba de esa manera.

-Entonces que decía la carta que tu me escribiste si esta no es la verdadera

-Yo; hermione estaba aterrada pues el ojiverde se encontraba extremadamente cerca de ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para regresar al árbol en el cual se encontraba recargada mientras empezaba su explicación.

-Perdóname harry, te suplico que me perdones jamás fue mi intención, simplemente sucedió, no se como ni cuando pero sucedió.

-De que estas hablando; le decía el chico mas confundido que nunca.

-Desde antes de lo ocurrido con mis padres yo empecé a sentir mas que amistad partí, pero ese sentimiento que me daba alegría me empezó a lastimar cuando me di cuenta que tu solamente me mirabas como una amiga.

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de su amiga hacían que una calidez invadiera su corazón.

-Por lo que decidí escribirte una carta confesándote todo ya que no encontraba el valor de hacerlo en persona.

Sin saber como harry se había acercado a hermione hasta quedar justamente de tras de ella la cual al darse la vuelta quedo cara a cara con el chico.

-Harry, mientras tu me dabas tus secretos, yo te daba mi alma y mi vida entera

EL ojiverde sentía como extrañamente se perdía en los ojos de su amiga y como cada palabra de ella lo estremecía por completo.

-Pero tu solo me miras como una amiga, cada suspiro tuyo es como veneno de efecto lento para mi, porque se que solamente me miras como a una amiga, pero aun así tenia que decirlo.

-Hermione yo; le decía el chico mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Yo, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte yo no sabía, no tenia idea de lo que tu sentías.

-No te preocupes por eso harry, lo importante ahora es que sabes que esta carta tan hiriente no la escribí yo; le decía la castaña mientras le acariciaba la mejia.

El ojiverde se acerco mas a la chica hasta posar sus labios en los de ella para sorpresa de la misma que no esperaba una reacción así de el, pero en este momento no podía pensar, solo podía sentir.

Harry podía sentir mil sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo pero ninguna antes sentida con ninguna otra persona.

El beso era temeroso, cálido, tierno pero sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se quedaron mirándose con las mejillas sonrosadas hasta que hermione lo abrazo mientras el le hablaba al oído.

-Hermione te necesito junto a mi hoy y siempre, estoy dispuesto a darte mi sangre y mas, no se que esta pasando con nosotros, lo único que se es que te necesito y no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti.

-Pero harry tu tienes a Cho, ella es tu novia; le decía la chica mientras trataba de alejarse de su amigo pero el la detuvo, le tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-En este momento solo te siento a ti y solo pienso en ti; le dijo el ojiverde para después volver a besarla pero esta vez con mas desesperación como si fuera la ultima vez.

Hermione lo separo de ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y apretándole su tunica que tenia sujeta entre sus masno.

-Harry yo te amo y no puedo permitir que juegues conmigo; dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Hermione, Solamente tu me comprendes, solo tu sabes todo de mi, donde estas tu quiero estar yo, ahora entiendo ese sentimiento cuando estabas cerca de mi, yo también te amo y te necesito junto a mi, Te Miro y Tiemblo.

El chico de cabellos azabache paso sus manos por la cintura de su amiga mientras ella movía los suyos hacia el cuello de su amigo mientras se volvían a besar, pero esta vez con mas calma y pasión.

Mientras que a lo lejos un confundido chico pelirrojo los miraba mientras sentia como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos -

* * *

Que tal? que les parecio ya saben no olviden dejarme sus comentarios dudas aclaraciones o lo que se les ocurra no olviden que los reviews son los que nos dan animo para seguir adelante, saludos.

HermsPotter (leticia)


	8. Perdido y Encontrado

Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mio Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.

Reviews:

**lu-in-love:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, yo tambien me emocione escribiendolo y espero te guste tambien este capitulo mil gracias, saludos.

**ani:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara, no te preocupes odiaras mas asos ya veras, saludos.

**Eve nn:** Te agradesco el review y tu tiempo espero te guste este capitulo porque esta medio raro pero interesante, si me das tu pagina con mucho gusto pasare a visitarlo.gracias

**Flydown:** Jajaja es verdad no te alejaste en tu prediccion me gustan los finales felices y espero este lo tenga, tambien alguien se asomara y metera su nariz que complicara las cosas... mil gracias.

**arissita:** :( du¿isculpa que me tarde en subir los capitulos pero aveces no tengo tiempo de escribir por diferentes razones como la ecuela y te agradesco que aun asi continues leyendo mil gracias tratare de apurarme mas, saludos y gracias de nuevo.

Hermione151 y marta-hp les agradesco que hayan leido mi entremes TOGETHER que les agradesco infinitamente en especial a GEMINE quien tradujo dicha historia al frances lo cual es muy alagador y gratificante -MIL GRACIAS-

Mil discupas niños me tarde porque escribiun entre mes para refrescarme un poco espero no les haya molestado y me perdonen, ahora los anuncios dominicales.

En él capitulo anterior...

EL ojiverde sentía como extrañamente se perdía en los ojos de su amiga y como cada palabra de ella lo estremecía por completo.

Pero tu solo me miras como una amiga, cada suspiro tuyo es como veneno de efecto lento para mí, porque sé que solamente me miras como a una amiga, pero aun así tenia que decirlo.

Harry podía sentir mil sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo pero ninguna antes sentida con ninguna otra persona.

Hermione te necesito junto a mí hoy y siempre, estoy dispuesto a darte mi sangre y más, no sé que esta pasando con nosotros, lo único que se es que te necesito y no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti.

En este momento solo te siento a ti y solo pienso en ti; le dijo el ojiverde para después volver a besarla pero esta vez con mas desesperación como si fuera la ultima vez.

Hermione lo separo de ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y apretándole su túnica que tenia sujeta entre sus manos.

Hermione, Solamente tu me comprendes, solo tu sabes todo de mí, donde estas tu quiero estar yo, ahora entiendo ese sentimiento cuando estabas cerca de mí, yo también te amo y te necesito junto a mí, Te Miro y Tiemblo.

Mientras que a lo lejos un confundido chico pelirrojo los miraba mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos

El amor es la liberación de la tiranía del yo.

7. Perdido y Encontrado

Los ojos de ron no daban crédito a lo que veían, su mejor amigo y la chica que hacia penas un par de días le había declarado su amor se estaban besando.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma y la mujer que él amaba, ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando de uno del otro, no podía ser una confusión no habían señales que eso fuera un error pues los dos parecían disfrutar del momento.

El joven de cabellos de fuego sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, nunca en su vida había sentido dolor similar al que estaba sintiendo en este momento, no entendía nada o más bien no quería entender, se dirigió rápidamente de regreso al castillo conteniendo las lagrimas y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche en el colegio el niño que vivió y su mejor amiga regresaban abrazados al colegio pues no era seguro estar fuera del castillo en la noche.

Harry todavía falta que te cuente algo; Le dijo la chica en el umbral de la puerta.

De que se trata?

De ron, lo que pasa es que algo paso con la carta que te escribí.

Que tiene que ver eso, no entiendo?

Hermione le explico todo lo sucedido con la carta como misteriosamente había ido a parar a manos de ron y como él había besado a hermione pensando que ella correspondió sus sentimientos y como se había enterado gracias a ginny.

De la platica que tuvieron los hermanos y como entre ginny y luna habían llegado a la conclusión de que alguien con muy mala intenciones había cambiado la carta para harry dándosela a ron y escribiéndole una nueva a el.

El ojiverde se quedo con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabia que ron sentía algo por su amiga pero lo clasifico tal vez inconscientemente como celos de un hermano cono lo hacia con ginny pero ahora veía la realidad.

La chica también le contó las sospechas de sus amigas de que draco estuviera detrás de todo ese embrollo que envolvía al trío.

Los jóvenes acordaron investigar antes de decirle a todos sus sentimientos, no querían lastimar a nadie ni a ron ni a Cho, pues ellos no tenían nada que ver o eso es lo que ellos creían.

Cuando el harry llego a su habitación se encontró con ron que se hallaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo que casi podía jurar que no había notado su presencia en la habitación que compartían desde hace varios años.

El ojiverde tosió para atraer la atención de su amigo quien lo miro con cierto rencor que tomo por sorpresa al joven.

Te sucede algo ron, porque tienes esa cara?

Ron no sabia como actuar, estaba entre la amistad que sentía por harry y la traición que también sentía por él, no sabia como actuar, solo podía sentir las ganas de golpearlo hasta mas no poder.

Me puedes explicar que hacías besándote con hermione en los jardines del colegio cuando si mal no recuerdo tu tienes novia?. Dijo el joven de cabellos de fuego mientras se levantaba y en caraba a su compañero de dormitorio.

Ron déjame explicarte, por favor..

Cállate harry, como siempre estas tratando de hacerte a la victima y no te das cuenta que las demás personas que estamos a tu alrededor tenemos sentimientos y no te importa pasar sobre nosotros.

Eso no es verdad ron, tu no entiendes, entre hermione y yo... Peor el joven no pudo terminar cuando sintió como el repentino golpe de su amigo directo en la quijada que lo mando al suelo.

Como pudiste hacerme esto harry, como te creí mi amigo y tu te burlaste de mi amistad. Diciendo esto el pelirrojo salió de la habitación sin rumbo pasando delante de hermione quien solamente pudo ver el color de su cara que casi igualaba al de sus cabellos.

El chico caminaba enfadado tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía ni por donde andaba lo único que sabia era que quería a alejarse de ellos.

Iba a gran velocidad por lo que no se dio cuenta que una persona igual de distraída que el se aproximaba hacía él y chocaron.

Rayos eso me dolió, cho?

Ron acaso no puedes ver tu camino?

Cho se le quedo viendo fijamente a ron con cara de desprecio pues no deportaba al mejor amigo de su novio, pero noto que el joven estaba perturbado por alguna razón y algo en el fondo le decía que esa razón era la sabelotodo.

Ron disculpa, es que me dolió el golpe, pero dime que té pasa, te puedo ayudar en algo?. Le decía mientras se levantaba y se tocaba la pierna sobre la que callo.

No me pasa nada y disculpa no te vi. El pelirrojo se levanto rápidamente y trato de alejarse del lugar,

Espera ron por favor, sé que tú eres el mejor amigo de harry y necesito hablar con alguien por favor.

Cho trato de sonar desesperada y triste para tratar de convencerlo pues noto como al decir que era su mejor amigo su cara hizo una mueca de dolor y tenia que sacarle algo.

Amigo, sabes que cho no quiero ser grosero pero no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

Yo le siento ron solo quería- y comenzó a sollozar- es que no sé que le pasa a harry últimamente me trata mal.

No me interesan sus problemas cho, tengo que irme. Se disponía a alejarse cuando sintió que la chica le abrazaba el brazo.

Ron por favor yo sé, estoy segura que tu sabes que le pasa, no sé porque me trata así si yo lo único que he hecho es quererlo, por que me ha estado evitando.

La situación comenzaba a exasperar al joven porque sus mejor amigo estaba resultando ser todo un don Juan pues tenia de novia a la exalumna y ahora tenia un romance con su mejor amiga, el chico sentía como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer para darle paso a la furia.

No deberías sufrir por él, de hecho creo que ya no recuerda que te tiene de novia.

Porque dices eso? Que es lo que sabes y no quieres decirme?

Nada solamente que creo que deberías hablar con él.

Eso es lo que haré, gracias ron.

Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la sala común de Grifindor, pues no había podido sacarle nada interesante al chico mas que suposiciones. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a su novio tomando las manos de su amiga mientras le hablaba al oído, sintió un mundo de rabia pero tenia que actuar inteligentemente.

R

R

R

E

E

V

V

I

I

E

E

W

W

P

L

I

S

S

S

S

Otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza y en especial por lo corto que salio este capitulo pero creo que es mejor asi para darle sabor al siguiente, espero les este gustando y ya saben cualquier cosa dejenme un review para que sepa. saludos

HermsPotter(Lety)


	9. Acciones II

Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mio Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

* * *

Reviews **

ani: Gracias por leer y sabes No solo tu los odias yo igual y creo que medio mundo lo hace.

hermione151: Gracias, no te puedo prometer nada con ron pero tengo tendencia a hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

En él capitulo anterior 

Me puedes explicar que hacías besándote con hermione en los jardines del colegio cuando si mal no recuerdo tu tienes novia?. Dijo el joven de cabellos de fuego mientras se levantaba y en caraba a su compañero de dormitorio.

... cuando sintió como el repentino golpe de su amigo directo en la quijada que lo mando al suelo.

No deberías sufrir por él, de hecho creo que ya no recuerda que te tiene de novia.

Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la sala común de Grifindor, pues no había podido sacarle nada interesante al chico mas que suposiciones. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a su novio tomando las manos de su amiga mientras le hablaba al oído, sintió un mundo de rabia pero tenia que actuar inteligentemente.

_

* * *

El amor es la más fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al corazón y al cuerpo. _

_Voltaire

* * *

_

**8.- Acciones II**

Harry bajo a la sala común para encontrarse con hermione pues habían quedado con ella que el hablaría con ron para explicarle lo de las cartas y que sospechaban que malfloy estaba detrás de todo ello.

Los jóvenes pensaban que cuando harry le explicara lo sucedido a ron él lo tomaría con calma y todo volvería a la normalidad, también harry le había dicho a herms que hablaría con cho porque ya no sentía nada por ella mas que cariño y que amaba a hermione.

Pero todo parecía indicar que nada de lo que los jóvenes habían planeado estaba resultando bien pues ron los había visto y le dio la oportunidad a harry de hablar pues estaba muy lastimado y dolido con sus amigos.

harry busco a herms por la sala con la mirada pero no la encontró así que decidió esperarla en la silla de uno de los rincones mas alejados de la sala, cuando ella bajo también lo empezó a buscar con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en una silla del rincón con la cara hundida entre sus manos.

Harry pudiste hablar con ron? El chico subió la cabeza para mirarla, ella se sorprendió al verle un moretón en el borde del labio derecho pues eso indicaba que nada había salido bien.

Nos vio en el lago y no lo tomo bien, ni siquiera me dejo hablar, estaba muy enojado y en sus ojos había dolor por mi culpa. Decía el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza otra vez.

Hermione lo tomo de mejilla para que sostener la mirada del mientras con la otra lo tomaba del hombre para que se pusiera de pie.

No harry no es tu culpa, todo esto fue planeado por alguien que quería hacernos daño y todo parece indicar que lo esta logrando, sabes creo que será mejor que yo hable con ron, tal vez a mí si me escuche.

Pero herms y si te trata mal, mira como reacciono conmigo

No creo que me haga nada, mira en este momento esta molesto y confundido, estoy segura que no quiso golpearte, tenemos que darle tiempo.

Esta bien, sabes mañana mismo hablare con Cho, no me gustaría que ella también se enterara como ron y reaccionara de una manera similar. Decía harry mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Tiene razón.

Harry se acerco a su oído para decirle que la amaba mucho mas que a nada en la vida, mientras le daba un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja cuando un grito los interrumpió.

Amor! Entro gritando cho de una manera exagerada llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala y la atención de su novio y hermione.

Se acercó a paso acelerado y abrazo por el cuello a su novio para tratar de molestar a su amiga pero se fijo que aun con el abrazo ellos seguían tomados de la mano firmemente lo que le hizo sentir un inmenso odio hacia la chica.

Harry trataba de alejarla de ella pues la situación no era precisamente la mejor como para dejar que cho le hiciera eso delante de todos, cuando por fin lo logro cho moraba su brazo derecho lo que hizo que el joven también la mirara y se percatara de lo que miraba la chica.

Harry me puedes explicar porque están tomados de la mano hermione y tu? Decía la chica mientras elevaba su tono de voz.

Cho por favor tenemos que habla.

hermione aprovecho el momento para soltarse de harry y alejarse pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de toda la sala común que en estos momentos los miraban a ellos dos y a cho.

Acaso tienes algo que ver con esa cerebrito? Ha ya entiendo, la estas utilizando para que te ayude en el colegio y cambio le das un poco de cariño.

Aquellas palabras calaron en el corazón y oídos de la castaña quien se giro sobre sus talones para regresar y enfrentarla, mientras harry la miraba sorprendido y enojado por el comentario de su "novia".

Que tratas de insinuar con eso Cho? Que acaso no crees que alguien se pueda fijar en mi?

Mientras la castaña pronunciaba esas palabra el joven ojiverde tomaba a su novia del brazo para jalarla y evitar un encuentro con hermione pero el encuentro entre las dos chicas ya era inevitable.

jajajajaja yo no estoy insinuando nada granger, no es necesario es mas que un hecho que tu vives para los estudios y esa es la única razón por la que alguna persona cuerda podría acercarse a ti.

Suficiente cho, tenemos que hablar, por favor acompáñame al gran comedor. Le dijo su novio visiblemente enfadado por las palabras de la chica.

La joven de rasgos orientales se disponía a seguir a su novio con una sonrisa en su cara en señal de triunfo pero hermione la detuvo.

Lo mas curioso de todo esto cho es que si es verdad lo que dices, explícame como es posible que puedas sentir celos por una cerebrito como yo.

Dichas estas palabras la castaña se retiro con paso decidido de la sala común entre las risas y los gritos de dolor que emitían sus compañeros de casa hacia la chica de cabellos obscuros.

Cho se disponía a contéstale para seguir esa lucha de palabras pero esta vez harry la jalo con mas fuerza con una sonrisa en su rostro por la respuesta de la mujer que le ha robado el corazón.

Harry por favor no me jales tan fuerte que me lastimas.

No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer cho, es realmente inaceptable tu actitud ya te lo he dicho mil veces hermione y yo somos solamente amigos.

Le decía el chico mientras llegaba al gran comedor que en esos momentos se encontraba casi vació, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos que se encontraban platicando ahí.

Como puedes ponerte de su lado harry si la que es tu novia soy.

Cho trataba de sonar ofendida y dolida por las palabras de su novio le confirmaban las insinuaciones de ron, algo mas había pasado entre harry y hermione pero que?

Cho escúchame, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que me vez cerca de hems, esta situación ya se esta volviendo insoportable para mi.

Que estas diciendo harry? Acaso me estas dejando

Lo siento cho pero no podemos seguir así tu siempre llegas sin avisar y armas una escena de celos a todo mundo y no puedo permitir que eso siga, pienso que lo mejor seria terminar.

Pero que estas diciendo harry, como puedes decirme eso tu sabes que yo solamente lo hago porque te amo y porque las demás chivas de howgrats te siguen como buitres.

No cho estas equivocada nadie me sigue es solo tu paranoia y esa actitud tuya me ha estado matando. Le decía el tomándola de los hombros para que no se alterara.

Si ese es el problema entonces no te preocupes prometo no volver a hacer escenas y avisarte cada vez que venga a visitarte.

Perdóname cho pero ese no es el problema realmente.

Y cual es entonces? Pregunto la chica temiendo la respuesta.

El problema cho es que he dejado de amarte.

Que has dicho, -El dolor que empezó a sentir la joven mientras se le rompía el corazón era muy grande, solamente comparable con el odio que sentía hacía la castaña.

Unas lagrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos haciendo que harry se sintiera muy miserable frente a ella pues sea como sea la había engañado enamorándose de su mejor amiga.

Cho por favor no llores. Le decía el chico tratando de abrazarla para consolarla pero la chica no se dejo.

Dime solamente una cosa harry y te suplico seas sincero conmigo.

Le decía la chica tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras se clavaba las uñas en sus puños cerrados.

Esta bien lo que quieras

Es por Hermione Granger verdad, Solo dime eso, es por ella?

Harry medito un momento su respuesta mientras bajaba la cabeza para no mirarla y responderle.

Si, no se como o cuando pero empecé a sentir algo mas que amistad por ella.

La joven trato de irse corriendo por la respuesta de su novio ya que a pesar de sospecharla no creía que le iba a doler tanto, al hacerlo el joven la tomo de la muñeca para que no huyera pero ella se jalo del y callo al suelo golpeándose en el pómulo izquierdo.

La chica lo voltio a ver, dirigiendo una mano al lugar del golpe que se encontraba rojo, Harry se inclino para ayudarla pero ella rechazo su ayuda gritándole.

Aléjate de mi eres un cerdo. Dicho esto los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí se les quedaron mirando fijamente y mas viendo que la joven tenia la mano en la cara bajo una sombra roja que crecía.

La chica se levanto y salió corriendo del gran comedor en busca de la sala de Sliteryn pues tenia que hablar con draco, tenían que hacer algo y ella tenia un plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto ...

En el jardín mirando al lago se encontraba un chico pelirrojo mirando la nada y perdido en sus pensamientos.

No se podía explicar como podía haber sido tan tonto, como pudo haber pensado que la chica mas inteligente del colegio su fijaría en el. Pero la carta que había recibido? Que significaba? Acaso se estaban burlando del?

Mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta giraban en su mente dejándolo sumergido en una tristeza nunca antes sentida. Se encontraba tan fuera de si que no se percato que una persona se acercaba a el.

Ron? Te encuentras bien?

Que haces aquí? Por favor déjame solo.

No puedo

* * *

Mil disculpas de verdad lo siento pero como le había dicho los exámenes me roban tiempo y pues no podía escribir nada ya que mi mente se encontraba en los libros pero en fin espero les haya gustado él capitulo y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia, critica, maldición o lo que se les ocurra déjenme un REVIEW de verdad se los agradeceré mucho, saludos. 


	10. Soluciones

Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado él capitulo anterior sé que me salió un poco corto pero yo quiero saber que tal, como ven que va la historia, cada vez surge mas ideas que hacen que se prolongue mas el fic pero eso no creo que les moleste, en fin disfruten el capitulo y ya saben espero mas comentarios.  
-

* * *

EN ÉL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Acaso tienes algo que ver con esa cerebrito? Ha ya entiendo, la estas utilizando para que te ayude en el colegio y cambio le das un poco de cariño.

Dime solamente una cosa Harry y te suplico seas sincero conmigo.

Es por Hermione Granger verdad, Solo dime eso, es por ella?

La chica lo voltio a ver, dirigiendo una mano al lugar del golpe que se encontraba rojo, Harry se inclino para ayudarla pero ella rechazo su ayuda gritándole.

Aléjate de mí eres un cerdo. Dicho esto los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí se les quedaron mirando fijamente

Ron? Te encuentras bien?

Que haces aquí? Por favor déjame solo.

No puedo

* * *

_El amor que se piensa no se siente, el amor que se siente no se piensa. _

_Anónimo_

* * *

**9.- Nuevas Soluciones**

Una joven de 18 años corrí a por los pasillos del colegio bañada en lagrimas, con el corazón roto y una inmensa furia en su interior, no entendía bien las cosas lo único que sabia era que tenia que hacer algo al respecto y solo había una persona que podía ayudarla.

Corrió por los pasillos ella sabia mas o menos la ubicación de la sala pero sabia el lugar exacto, siguió a varios miembros de la casa hasta que por fin dio con el lugar, aprovecho la entrada de uno de los miembros a la sala para introducirse ella también.

Una vez dentro de la sala busco con la mirada a la persona que podía ayudarla, sabia perfectamente que el precio seria alto pero tenia que pedirle ayuda era la única manera de vengarse de ella y del hombre que le rompió el corazón.

Lo encontró frente a la chimenea platicando placidamente junto a su novia Pansy, se veían alegres lo más probable es que estén festejando alguna de sus fechorías porque dudaba mucho que una persona como Draco pudiera sentir felicidad por estar con la persona que amaba y más un dudaba que pudiera amar.

Draco¡tenemos que hacer algo ya! Grito desesperada la chica

Que té pasa Chang? Como te atreves a entrar así a la sala común de Slyterin. Decía el joven rubio visiblemente molesto por la impertinencia de la chica que ya o pertenecía al colegio.

Cómo entraste aquí Chang? Pregunto la joven pálida

Escúchenme y luego me regañan par de estúpidos.

Cho les contó lo que había sucedido, la manera como los encontró, su enfrentamiento con Hermione, y su ruptura con Harry, así como la pelea que tuvo con él en el gran comedor cuando rompieron y la manera tan cínica (según ella) de decirle que todo era porque sentía algo por Hermione.

Los chicos la escucharon anonadados no podían creer que por alguna "mágica" razón las cosas entre el par de Griffindor se hubieran arreglado tan rápido si su plan era infalible imposible que ellos solo hubiera resol vidosus intrigas.

El joven de cabellos rubios estaba furioso, como era posible que las cosa no estuvieran saliendo bien, tenían que hacer algo pero ya, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

Todo es tu culpa Chang, Que hiciste?

De que hablas yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, no tengo idea de como esos dos pudieron reconciliarse, te digo cuando llegue a la sala ellos ya se las habían arreglado.

Eres una estúpida, no puedes hacer nada bien, y en cima té vez horrible con ese golpe en la cara. Decía la joven con asco en la cara.

Con estas palabras el rubio se le quedo mirando fijamente en el golpe que tenia en la mejilla la chica, como pensando o planeando algo porque de repente se formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si le acabaran de decir que ya no existen los sangre sucia en el mundo.

Siéntate Cho, siéntate cuéntame otra vez como es que te golpeaste?

Pero ya te dije Draco trate de alejarme, Harry me sujeto me safe del y caí al piso golpeándome.

Pero dime, te fijaste si alguien vio que te cayeras?

No, creo que no, la sala estaba casi vacía cuando peleábamos y los pocos que ahí se encontraban no nos miraban hasta que Harry trato de ayudarme a levantarme y me negué gritándole.

Excelente, después de todo no haces todo tan mal.

Que tramas Draco? En que nos puede servir el golpe de esta... La chica no termino la frase pues sus pensamientos se dirigieron al mismo lugar que los del chico.

Que traman?

Escucha con mucha atención Chang y escúchame bien quiero que vallas a la enfermería a que te vean ese hermoso golpe y digas exactamente lo que te voy a decir.

* * *

EN EL JARDÍN

­-Luna por favor déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie

No ron, ya te dije, no puedo dejarte solo

Porque?

No entiendes que no puedo, eres mi amigo

El joven de cabellos de fuego estaba cansado, triste, a pesar de que siempre ha lidiado con esos sentimientos de creerse menor cosa que los demás, nunca había sentido tanto que prefirieran a otro mas que a el.

Comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño que se encontraba perdido, mas que por haber perdido el amor de Hermione era por sentirse traicionado por sus mejores amigos, porque no le dijeron personalmente lo que sucedía y tener que enterarse de la manera en que lo hizo.

Luna lo abrazo y lo consoló mientras lloraba, ella sentía mas que amistad por el hermano de su amiga y le partía el alma verlo sufrir, sabiendo que ese sufrimiento, el de Harry y Hermione sabiendo que todo podía haberse evitado.

Cuando el chico se calmo le agradeció a Luna su comprensión y su apoyo en ese momento difícil para él.

De verdad te lo agradezco Luna, no sabes como me apenas que me hayas visto en ese estado

No te preocupes Ron, pero sabes necesitas saber algo de lo que paso.

A que te refieres?

Yo sé lo que esta pasando, Hermione me lo contó todo desde un principio.

Que ella te contó todo, a que te refieres, explícate.

Luna le contó lo de la carta que escribió su amiga para el ojiverde y como al día siguiente había acabado en manos del, la carta falsa que recibió Harry y la manera como ella y Ginny habían llegado a la conclusión de que Malfloy estaba detrás de todo ello.

Ron se le queda mirando lo que decía tenia lógica, él en un principio pensó que Hermione sentía algo por su amigo y con tal de verlos felices era capaz de reprimir su pensamiento hacia ella, sentir cosa que creyó había logrado, pero al recibir la carta sintió como esa llamita de esperanza creció dentro del inundándolo de una profunda felicidad

Necesito pensar Luna, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Lo sé Ron pero entiende ustedes tres son victimas de alguien que lo único que quiere es separarlos.

Es posible lo que dices, pero entiéndeme estoy dolido

Esta bien Ron, me callare para que lo pienses, pero aquí me quedare.

Luna

Lo siento Ron pero tienes que entender también que no estas solo, que yo estaré aquí... pero no por siempre.

Dichas estas palabras la joven se sentó a su lado para sorpresa del pelirrojo y se quedo mirando la nada, la reacción de la chica sorprendió al joven porque a pesar de la actitud extraña de la chica siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo como en su primer partido de quiddich.

* * *

DE REGRESO AL CASTILLO

El joven de cabellos rebeldes regresaba a la sala común de su casa para contarle a Hermione que ya todo se había terminado entre él y Cho, sentía una inmensa felicidad porque ahora no había nada que impidiera ser feliz con la joven.

Al entrar a la sala la busco con la mirada pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, quería verla hablarle, abrazarla, decidido le pidió a Gyinny que subiera a decirle que la esperaba para hablar.

Harry que ha pasado, hablaste con Cho?

Si hable con ella, terminamos

Cómo lo tomo, fuiste cortes con ella?

Si no te preocupes, aunque creo que no lo tomo bien pues me grito, me insulto y salió corriendo.

Y no trataste de detenerla?

Si pero se safó y se callo, trate de ayudarla pero me insulto y se fue.

Pero esta bien?

No lo se te digo que se fue corriendo, pero eso ya no importa porque ahora tu y yo podemos estar juntos.

Sí, pero pobre Cho

Hay Hermione siempre pensando en los demás, mejor dime quieres ser mi novia? Le dijo el ojiverde abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

Si Harry no hay nada que más quiera en este mundo que aceptar ser tu novia

Para las miradas curiosas de los que se encontraban en la sala vieron como los jóvenes se abrazaban y besaban sin importarles los curiosos que dejaban caer sus libros y pertenencias, pues a pesar de que siempre sospecharon que entre ellos había mas que amistad en el fondo creían que solamente eran amigos.

Todo parecía estarse arreglando en el Trío pero algunos rumores comenzaban a circular por el castillo, palabras que eran poco creíbles pero había testigos y huellas que lo sustentaban. El siguiente día no seria fácil para nadie...

R

E

V

I

E

S

P

L

I

S

S

Que tal que opinan ya saben escríbanme y díganme su opinión, este fic salió en aproximadamente 5 horas estaba inspirada, pronto subiré otro capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado Saludos.


	11. Rumores

Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.

* * *

EN ÉL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Siéntate Cho, siéntate cuéntame otra vez como es que te golpeaste?

Escucha con mucha atención Chang y escúchame bien quiero que vallas a la enfermería a que te vean ese hermoso golpe y digas exactamente lo que te voy a decir.

Ron se le queda mirando lo que decía tenia lógica, él en un principio pensó que Hermione sentía algo por su amigo y con tal de verlos felices era capaz de reprimir su pensamiento hacia ella, sentir cosa que creyó había logrado, pero al recibir la carta sintió como esa llamita de esperanza creció dentro del inundándolo de una profunda felicidad

Necesito pensar Luna, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Lo siento Ron pero tienes que entender también que no estas solo, que yo estaré aquí... pero no por siempre.

Para las miradas curiosas de los que se encontraban en la sala vieron como los jóvenes se abrazaban y besaban sin importarles los curiosos que dejaban caer sus libros y pertenencias, pues a pesar de que siempre sospecharon que entre ellos había mas que amistad en el fondo creían que solamente eran amigos.

* * *

Con el verdadero amor ocurre lo mismo que con los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de ellos, pero pocos los han visto.

Francois, Duque de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

_**REVIEWS**_

sakurawinner : mmm no te alejaste mucho de lo que sucedera, gracias por leer

Monik: Mil gracias por leer el fic y espero este capitulo igual sea de tu agrado

* * *

**10.- RUMORES**

Un nuevo día caía en el colegio de magia y hechicería, una joven de cabellos castaños se despertaba, el día anterior había sido el mejor de ese año, por fin estaba con la persona que ama sin que nada ni nadie los pudiera separa, o eso creía.

Cuando bajo a la sala común se dio cuanta que varios la miraban de manera extraña, pero eso no le importo pues dedujo que debía ser por lo sucedido el día de ayer y su demostración afectuosa con Harry, por lo que no le dio importancia y se dirigió al gran comedor donde había acordado reunirse con el chico

Al llegar ahí se percato que no solo la mesa de Grifindor la miraba sino que todo el colegio tenia su mirada clavada en ella cosa que era ya demasiado extraño porque lo que sucedió ayer no podía haber corrido tan rápido por todo el colegio.

Se acerco a paso acelerado a la mesa buscando a sus Harry, lo encontró serio en su asiento con la mirada perdida en su plato lleno y visiblemente molesto, se acerco para saludarlo apretándole ligeramente la mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

Harry? Sucede algo?

Hermione no vas a creer lo que sucede.

Que podría sorprenderme, acaso están rumorando lo que sucedió en la sala común ayer?

Ojala sea eso pero no.

Entonces que es no entiendo.

El joven estaba a punto de explicarle lo que esa mañana se había enterado cuando se levanto pero de repente apareció ron visiblemente enojado se acerco a harry lo tomo de la túnica y lo obligo a ponerse de pie.

Cómo fuiste capas Harry? Como? se supone que un hombre jamás haría algo así, que clase de persona eres

hermione se levanto asustada ante la mirada atónita de todo el colegio pues los mejores amigos que había visto Howgrats desde la época de los merodeadores estaban peleando.

Ron que estas haciendo, suéltalo.

Como puedes defenderlo después de lo que hizo hermione, de verdad no lo entiendo.

Ron será mejor que vallamos a otro lado para hablar esto porque hermione no se ha enterado y te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, todo es una mentira.

En ese momento Ginny y Luna se acercaron al trío para tratar de saber que estaba pasando pues ellas también habían escuchado lo que todo el colegio comentaba y no creían una sola palabra.

Ron que estas haciendo suelta Harry, lo que dicen no es cierto, es imposible que él pueda hacer algo así. Le dijo su hermana menor

Si Ron recuerda lo que te dije alguien esta detrás de todo, pues son demasiadas coincidencias en contra de Harry y Hermione, no crees.

La castaña se empezaba a impacientar pues no entendía nada de lo que decían sus amigos, hablaban de algo que ella desconocía. Mientras que el pelirrojo soltaba lentamente a su amigo pues en el fondo el tampoco creía en lo que se dice de el.

Un momento de que hablan, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

Creo que será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar para que podamos platicar a gusto, Ron por favor, Luna, Ginny Hermione vamos todos.

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a ir a la biblioteca pues a esas horas de la mañana todo mundo se encontraba desayunando y necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para platicar.

En primer lugar quiero decirles que lo que están diciendo de mí es totalmente falso yo jamás le puse un dedo encima a Cho.

Cho? Que tiene que ver Cho en esto, no entiendo nada. Decía Hermione mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Veras Hermione, le decía la pelirroja, desde temprano se empezó a correr el rumor de que Harry y Cho pelearon en la sala común porque él le era infiel contigo.

Aha era eso, pero que tiene que ver eso de que Harry nunca le puso un dedo a Cho.

Mira Hermione anoche un rato después de que discutieron Cho llego a la enfermería con un golpe en la cara diciendo que Harry la había golpeado por insultarte en frente de todo Grifindor.

Cómo dices Luna? Que Harry la golpeo?

Hermione tu y todos aquí saben que yo no seria capaz de ponerle ni un pelo encima a ninguna chica.

Si eso es verdad Harry, como explicas el golpe que tiene en la cara Cho?

Ron como puedes creerle, me conoces.

No sé que pensar, no te creo capaz pero..., el joven no termino la frase pues la chica rubia se había sujetado de su brazo.

Harry trata de entender también a Ron, por favor.

El chico pelirrojo se le quedo mirando con mucha ternura pues desde su platica ya no la veía como a una chica loca como todo mundo la creía. El silencio ayudo para que el joven de ojos esmeralda pudiera dar su versión de los hechos.

Les contare lo que sucedió Después de que salimos de la sala común, la lleve al gran comedor donde rompí con ella porque ya no la amo, pero eso ella no lo tomo bien se altero y se puso a llorar, cuando me pregunto si era por Hermione le dije que si, pero a pesar de mi sinceridad me empezó a insultar y trato de irse corriendo, pero me preocupaba que se fuera en ese estado por lo que trate de detenerla pero se jalo de mi agarre y callo al suelo golpeándose.

Entonces porque dice que tú la golpeaste?

No lo sé Ginny tal vez por venganza la verdad no lo sé.

Y por que dicen que algunos alumnos de primero vieron que la golpeaste?

No lo sé Ron, ellos estaban en lo suyo y no nos estaban prestando atención, las únicas veces que voltearon a vernos fue cuando llegamos y cuando Cho callo al suelo ya que desde ahí me insulto para luego irse.

Entonces ellos no lo vieron, simplemente aderezaron la historia de cho. Dijo la castaña abrazando a su novio que se encontraba mas serio que antes.

Cuando Hermione lo abrazo, ron sintió una ira recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta fue calmada cuando la joven que estaba colgada de su brazo le acaricio este para que se calmara.

No sé ustedes pero esto a mí me huele raro, y apuesto a que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente tiene un autor.

Si Ginny pero será el mismo? Pregunto la rubia soltando a ron y acercándose a ella.

Tengo que hablar con Cho, tiene que desmentir lo que esta diciendo de mí.

Espera Harry, creo que primero tenemos que planear algo, dijo Ron en forma pensativa.

Eso quiere decir que ya no estas molesto hermano?

El joven se quedo callado pensando en todo lo sucedido, en lo que había platicado con Luna y en el supuesto ataque hacia Cho, así como en la conversación venenosa que tuvo con ella antes del incidente.

Discúlpame por el golpe que te di anoche, pero estaba dolido.

No Ron discúlpame a mi por no haber sido sincero contigo, yo sabia que Hermione te gustaba y yo me lo negaba a mi mismo para no hacerte sufrir ni sufrir yo mismo.

No te preocupes de todas maneras no me dolió tanto como creí, me dolió mas el haberlos visto cuando debieron habérmelo dicho.

Entonces nos perdonas, pregunto la castaña acercándose a el.

No hay nada que perdonar mas bien como dice luna hay alguien que trata de separarnos y debemos hacer algo al respeto.

Yo tengo un plan

Todos giraron para ver a la chica rubia que tenia la mirada perdida hacia una de las ventanas que daban al Jardín.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Valla valla eres una excelente actriz Chang

Cállate Malfloy sabes muy bien que Dumbledore no me cree ni media palabra.

Tal vez pero en lo que descubren todo debilitaremos a eso tontos

No lo se, esto me empieza a dar miedo.

Jajajajajajaj, ahora se porque el cara rajada prefirió a la sangre sucia que a ti.

Como te atreves a decirme eso?

Eso demuestras, solo tu pudiste permitir que una sabelotodo como Granger te separa de Potter.

De esa cerebrito yo me encargare y pagara caro haberse metido conmigo y aprovechare para vengar a mi amiga Marrieta.

Me voy, no es conveniente que me vean contigo.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

S

S

S

Hola ... mil disculpa no había podido actualizar antes porque estaba escribiendo otro fic El Final y el Comienzo, je je lo lamento pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ya casi terminamos, así que espero sigan la historia y disculpen mi tardanza ya saben saludos insultos, bienvenidos sean y no olviden los REVIEWSSSSSS.


	12. El Plan

**Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**EN ÉL CAPITULO ANTE****RIOR**

Ron se le queda mirando lo que decía tenia lógica, él en un principio pensó que Hermione sentía algo por su amigo y con tal de verlos felices era capaz de reprimir su pensamiento hacia ella, sentir cosa que creyó había logrado, pero al recibir la carta sintió como esa llamita de esperanza creció dentro del inundándolo de una profunda felicidad

Yo tengo un plan

Todos giraron para ver a la chica rubia que tenia la mirada perdida hacia una de las ventanas que daban al Jardín.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Como te atreves a decirme eso?

Eso demuestras, solo tu pudiste permitir que una sabelotodo como Granger te separa de Potter.

De esa cerebrito yo me encargare y pagara caro haberse metido conmigo y aprovechare para vengar a mi amiga Marrieta.

Me voy, no es conveniente que me vean contigo.

* * *

_El amor sólo puede existir en nosotros mismos y todo lo que lo satisface, lo mata._

_Marcel Prevost _

**

* * *

11.- El Plan**

Hermione caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillos del castillo acababa de hacer una actuación impresionante pero al mismo tiempo doloroso para ella pero valía la pena pues la idea de luna no era mala, pero de verdad resultaría, Dé verdad podrían hacer que cho hablara? Esas eran unas preguntas que solamente el momento podría responder.

**Flash Back**

* * *

_-Yo tengo un plan_

_-Que se te ocurre Luna? Pregunto el joven pelirrojo que desde hacia unas pocas horas su concepto a cerca de la chica rubia había cambiado_

_-Pues simple, tenemos que hacer que Cho hable_

_-Eso ya lo sabemos luna, Dijo un poco desesperada su amiga pelirroja, eso no es nuevo, pero ella jamás dirá lo que en realidad paso_

_La chica de cabellos dorados que miraba por la ventana giro la cabeza para posar su mirada en el hermano de su amiga y que le robaba mucho mas que la atención._

_-Bueno, dijo hermione desesperándose un poco, tenemos que descubrir quien esta detrás de todo esto._

_-Por eso yo tengo un plan_

_-Si luna pero tu plan ya lo sabemos solo tenemos que ver como hacerlo. Le dijo harry tratando de no desesperarse mas de lo que ya estaba._

_-Miren es obvio que Cho no nos dirá nada voluntariamente, claro_

_-Sugieres que le demos una poción para que lo haga? Le dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo._

_-Es una buena idea luna, gritaron al uníoslo Ginny y Hermione_

_-No, a lo que yo me refería es que si hermione va a la enfermería a tratar de hablar con cho esta se molestara tanto que empezara a hablar con él estomago y no con la cabeza._

_-Y tu crees que así me dirá las cosas luna?_

_-Por supuesto que no_

_Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos pues las palabras de la chica eran realmente incomprensibles_

_-Entonces por merlín luna esto es serio. Gritaba desesperándose el pelirrojo_

_-Escúchenme, después de la discusión entre Cho y hermione será el momento de actuar de Harry_

_-Yo? Preguntaba confundido el chico sin entender una sola palabra de su amiga._

_-Si tu, llegaras a la enfermería todo triste y devastado pues hermione no quiere verte ya que piensa que eres un golpeador de mujeres_

_Por segunda vez en menos de 10 min. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos pues la idea de la chica no era mala y podría dar resultado._

* * *

Unos momentos antes la castaña había simulado llorar mientras salía de la biblioteca acompañada de ginny y luna que se veían molestas mientras detrás de ellas salía Harry tratando de alcánzalas y hasta que finalmente lo hizo en el pasillo que llevaba a los salones donde se encontraban gran parte del colegio lugar donde daría inicio la primera parte del plan.

Hermione por favor escúchame.

Cállate harry, eres la peor persona del mundo sabia que un chico como tu no podía ser perfecto pero jamás pensé que podrías caer tan bajo.

Harry la sujeto de un brazo de una manera visiblemente agresiva pero ella con un rápido movimiento se soltó y le propino tremenda cachetada para el asombro de todos los presentes

Yo no soy Cho, dijo la chica para después salir apresuradamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas falsas.

Camino por un rato por los jardines del colegio hasta que decidió entrar de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería, bajo la cabeza esperando a que terminaran de pasar unas chicas de Slitherin que se reían mientras la miraban y señalaban.

La chica giro la perilla de la puerta para asomarse y buscar con la mirada, entro a paso lento y camino hasta detenerse enfrente de la cama de la chica que buscaba.

Granger que haces aquí? Acaso viniste a burlarte de lo que Harry me hizo?

No, yo vine a decirte que ... pero la chica fue interrumpida

Sabes que no me interesa saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme, asi que puedes irte por donde viniste

Cho, yo solo vine a verte pues cuando me entere de lo que te hizo me e indignado tanto que no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, es un salvaje

Cho miraba expectante a hermione pues no entendía las palabras de la chica que la miraba maternalmente.

De que hablas Granger

Hermione se acerco a un lado de su cama para sentarse en ella

Pobre cho dime, te duele donde te golpeo? Le pregunto la castaña tratando de tocarle la cabeza

Eres una estupida, grito cho quien se habia molestado horriblemente por el comportamiento de la chica púes no soportaba que la sanfre sucia le tuviera lastima, generar ese sentimiento en ella era lo ultimo que queria.

Pero cho que te pasa? Decia la chica falsamente

Largo! Vete de aquí no quiero volver a verte eres una maldita sangre sucia

hermione se levanto apurada de la cama de la chica para salir corriendo rumbo a la sala común, la segunda parte del plan dependerían ahora de Harry y Ron.

* * *

No me maten de verdad mil disculpas no había podido actualizar porque los últimos exámenes de la UNI los pegaron con los finales y desde hace mas de 2 meses no descanso pero ya dentro de poco estaré totalmente de vacaciones de verdad mil disculpas espero poder actualizar y terminar pronto este fic porque las ideas de nuevos surgen diariamente pero primero quiero terminar este que ya lleva un buen :P de nuevo mil disculpas y ya sabes porfa dejen REVIEWS para criticas sugerencias maldiciones y que quieran pero dejen las :D que me animan a seguir escribiendo saludos


	13. CLIMAX

Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.

**EN ÉL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Es una buena idea luna, gritaron al uníoslo Ginny y Hermione

No, a lo que yo me refería es que si hermione va a la enfermería a tratar de hablar con cho esta se molestara tanto que empezara a hablar con él estomago y no con la cabeza.

Y tu crees que así me dirá las cosas luna?

Por supuesto que no

Harry la sujeto de un brazo de una manera visiblemente agresiva pero ella con un rápido movimiento se soltó y le propino tremenda cachetada para el asombro de todos los presentes

Hermione se acerco a un lado de su cama para sentarse en ella

hermione se levanto apurada de la cama de la chica para salir corriendo rumbo a la sala común, la segunda parte del plan dependerían ahora de Harry y Ron.

* * *

_**El amor es el ídolo de la juventud y el tirano de los viejos.**_

** Luis XII**

* * *

**LA CARTA**

**12. Climax**

El plan de luna era sencillo, hermione tenia que ir a la enfermería y tratar de molestar a la chica de rasgos orientales para que después harry llegara a visitarla también a la enfermería y tratara de convencerla amablemente de decirla verdad haciendo que esta hablara pues sabia que trataría de "evidenciar" su inteligencia para separar a Hermione del.

Cho se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería descansando del supuesto ataque de harry ya que había sufrido una "crisis nerviosa"

Se levanto de su cama empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro se encontraba terriblemente enfadada pues la visita de Hemione la había molestado mucho incluso al extremo de querer levantarse de la cama y mandarle un par de malcidiones imperdonables.

Como se atrevía esa sangre sucia venir a burlarse de ella, teniéndole lastima eso era lo peor que le podía pasar que esa le tuviera lastima y más por algo que no siquiera había pasado.

Seguía caminando de un lugar a otro tratando de que la ira se le pasara cuando encaucho un portazo por lo que traro de correr a su cama, peor una voz la detuvo.

Veo que te encuentras bastante bien Chang

Draco? Que haces aquí?

No deberías levantarte de la cama alguien podría darse cuenta que estas en perfectas condiciones.

Cállate que no estoy de humor. Decía la chica mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su cama para acostarse de nuevo en ella.

Vine a contarte las ultimas

De que hablas que es lo que bienes a decirme que no estoy de humor Draco. Dijo la chica que con un tono visiblemente irritable

Tranquila mi querida Cho, tranquila que te traigo buenas noticias

Espero que sean realmente buenas porque estoy muy enfadada y no creo que haya nada que pueda animarme

Porque? que es lo que te sucede, nuestro plan ha sido todo un éxito y no entiendo que rayos hablas

Hace un rato vino a verme Granger para decirme que estaba muy indignada por el comportamiento de Harry, pero lo dijo de una manera que me hizo sentir que sentía lastima por mí, es una estúpida la odio con todo mi corazón.

Jajajajajja Tranquila mi querida Chang, tranquila, eso solo quiere decir que él mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección.

NO entiendo que podría tener de bueno el que haya venido la cerebrito.

Fácil, mira. Le decía el chico rubio mientras se acercaba a su cama para sentarse y estar más cómodo mientras iniciaba su relato.

Pues resulta que hoy en pleno desayuno Weasly le reclamo a Potter por lo que te sucedió pero la sangre sucia no sabia entonces se acercó lunática y Ginny y salieron del comedor todos juntos.

Y eso a mí que Draco, por favor ve al grano que comienzas a fastidiarme, Decía la chica mas irritada que antes.

Tranquila, pues como salieron no podía seguirlos ya que se vería sospechoso de mi parte así que mande a unas chicas de mi casa y ellas me contaron que cerca de la biblioteca estaban discutiendo y la Sangre sucia le propino una bofetada a la cara raya que creo le hizo otra cicatriz pero esta vez en la mejilla llorando mientras le gritaba que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida.

Cho lo escuchaba y cada palabra le parecía más rara que la anterior no sabia porque exactamente pero sabia que algo ahí no estaba bien.

Que pasa porque te quedas callada? Pregunto el rubio

No lo se Draco, algo no esta bien aquí.

Porque dices eso explica tus sospechas?

Pues cuando vino e visitarme en la mañana Granger se veía radiante, tranquila y hasta cierto punto la feliz.

Jajajajaja Y eso según tu que tiene de malo?

Pues si como te dijeron se peleo con Harry en el desayuno, cuando vino deberían notarse en su rostro huellas de lagrimas recientes pero no en su lugar no había nada, se veía completamente normar, y para serte sincera creo que aquí hay algo encerrado.

El joven rubio se queda pensativo mientras miraba las botellas de las pociones.

Tienes razón voy a averiguar, nos vemos en la noche. Dicho esto se salió de la enfermería.

La morena se quedo recostada en su cama tratando de pensar que estaba mal en todo esto, porque si hermione la noche anterior fue capaz de enfrentarse hoy le tenia lastima por algo que todo el mundo sabia que harry no seria capaz de hacer.

* * *

**A unos pasillos de ahí**

* * *

Harry caminada con dirección a la enfermería, pensando en si el plan de luna daría resultado pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba sino que no pudiera controlarse delante de ella ya que tenia ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos.

Cuando llego a la enfermería toco y una voz del otro lado le dio permiso de pasar.

Cho?

Harry que haces aquí que acaso bienes a burlarte igual que tu amiga la sangre sucia?

El joven se acerco lentamente a ella pero con la mirada calvada en otro lugar lejos del rostro de ella.

Cho yo no he venido a burlarme de ti, sabes que nunca aria eso porque a pesar de todo te tengo cariño.

Estas ultimas palabras del joven resonaron en la cabeza de la chica e hicieron huella en su corazón, como podía tenerle cariño cuando ellos habían sido novios y ella le había dado lo mejor de si.

Como te atreves, harry que no te das cuenta que yo no quiero tu cariño y mucho menos tu lastima

Entre no otros ya no puede haber nada cho y menos depuse de lo que has inventado todo el colegio cree que es verdad

Regresa conmigo y desmentiré todo

Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo ya no siento amor por ti, de hecho no se si algún DIA lo sentí. Dijo el joven mientras bajaba la mirada pues a pesar de todo sentía que le debía una explicación a la chica.

Harry que no te das cuentas que me estas destrozando el corazón. Unas lagrimas empezaban a escapar de la chica

Cho esa jamás ha sido mi intención solo trato de ser sincero contigo, porque siento que te lo debo.

La joven se levanto de la cama y se acerco al chico para tomar lo de las mejillas y hacer que la mirara

Harry que no entiendes que todo lo he hecho por ti porque te quiero y quiero que estés a mi lado, te amo. Dicho esto trato de besarlo pero el chico giro la cabeza.

Pero ya no te crió y no quiero hacerte daño. Le dijo tomándola de los hombros para alejarla y mirarla

Mas daño me haces diciéndome todo esto.

Entiéndelo, me enamore de hermione y ahora tu con tus mentiras me tratas de separar de ella como puedes decir que me amas.

Harry esto no es un juego si ya te separé de ella una vez puedo hacerlo otra vez y las veces que sean necesarias con tal de que nunca seas feliz con ella. Decía la chica con los ojos encendidos de furia

Tu mentira caerá, sabes muy bien que Dumbledore cree en mi y el jamás creería todo lo que has inventado

Pues eso lo veremos. Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama por su varita la levanto y apunto al joven.

Baja tu varita cho, sabes que no podrás ganarme.

Quieres apostar Potter? Si me creyeron lo del golpe que en realidad fue un tropiezo mío, me creerán esto. Dicho esto apunto hacia ella misma y empezó a hacerse moretones en todo el cuerpo. Cada golpe iba acompañado con un grito

Ahaaaa Harry por favor déjame

Nooooooooo no me pegues, te juro que no dire nada

Ahaaayyyy duele harry por lo que mas quieras déjame

Lo que la chica no sabia era que dos pares de ojos azules la miraban perplejos detrás de la puerta semi abierta.

Harry estaba perplejo ante el comportamiento de la chica, como podía lastimarse a si misma para que creyeran que era el que la estaba lastimando.

Harry trato de quitarle la varita peor solo logro que le sacaran un par de moretones, entonces saco la varita dispuesto a desarmarla, peor en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a la profesora Mcgonagal y al Ron.

Que esta sucediendo aquí? Pregunto visiblemente asombrada la profesora

Cho guardo su varita en su pijama rota, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con moretones en todo su cuerpo y unas gotas de sangre escapando de su nariz.

Profesora que bueno que vino, creí que me mataría a golpes

La profesora se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza. –Tranquila no pasa nada a partir de aquí yo me encargo. Dicho esto la joven sonrió maliciosamente

Harry estaba atónito viendo la escena, la profesora le estaba creyendo a ella

No me mire así Señor Potter he escuchado todo gracias a su amigo Ronald.

La morena se trato de levantar ante las palabras de la profesora, todo su plan había sido descubierto, trato de desaparecer pero olvido que en el colegio no se podía hacer.

Y usted señorita Chang tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore de su situación.

En ese momento entro hermione seguida de Ginny y Luna, las tres chicas quedaron heladas al ver a la morena era levantada por la profesora para que le curaran sus heridas.

Harry? Que paso?

Trate de hablar con Cho pero se altero mucho y empezó a lastimarse, se sorprendió mucho no sabio que hacer, pero de repente entro la profesora que había escuchado todo y se la ha llevado

Esta realmente transtorda. Dijo ron dirigiéndose a luna que lo miraba con sus ojitos soñadores. – La hubieran visto con que saña se lastimaba a ella misma

Bueno por lo menos la profesora esta ahora completamente segura que Harry no le ha tocado ni un pelo. Dijo ginny con aire de triunfo.

Paso el resto del DIA y en la cena el Profesor dumbledore contó lo que la chica había hecho cuando harry termino con ella y ahí delante de todos lo exonero de toda culpa.

Después mando llamar a los 5 a su oficina donde les contó que todo había sido idea de Draco empezando por lo de la carta y continuando con lo de cho, pero que el ya recibía su castigo, el cual consistía en limpiar el excremento de las criaturas mágicas que usaba Hagrid para sus clases.

* * *

**Tiempo después en el gran comedor-**

* * *

Bueno estoy cansada así que me iré a dormir, nos vemos. Dicho esto ginny se fue del comedor.

Bueno será mejor que yo también me valla a dormir. Luna se levantaba de la mesa cuando de repente una voz la llamo.

Luna, creo que será mejor que te acompañe, por si las moscas. El chico de cabellos rojos se apresuro a caminar antes de que sus compañeros le dijeran algo que hiciera que su rostro se encendiera mas de lo que ya estaba.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron en el comedor un rato mas hasta que decidieron retirarse a su casa, en el camino hablaron mucho. Cuando llegaron a la sala común se sentaron frente a la chimenea

Sabes hermione después de todo salieron cosas buenas de todo esto

Si tienes razón, ahora tu y yo estamos juntos pero me pregunto que habrá pasado con cho

Es verdad pobre, pero sabes creo que ahora estará bien, ella no me amaba estaba obsesionada conmigo, yo no creo que amar a una persona signifique quitarle lo que le produce felicidad que era lo que me estaba haciendo al alejarme de ti.

El joven se giro en el sillón para subir una pierna en el y jalar a la chica para que se recostara en su pecho y abrazarla.

Tienes razón, por cierto no crees que Ron y Luna andan muy sospechosos.

La verdad si pero no he querido decir nada, no quiero que pierda la oportunidad

Si tienes toda la razón

Sabes Hermione Te amo

Y yo a ti Harry

Dicho esto el joven tomo de la barbilla a la chica para besarla y con ese beso tocar su alma con todo el amor que siente por ella para decirle sin palabras que el eras de ella y que nunca estaría lejos de ella.

FIN

_**El amor es un juego en el que dos personas pueden participar y ganar ambas.**_

_**Eva Gabor**_

* * *

_Bueno este es el fin del Fin que tal, como creen que me quedo, yo digo k mas mal que bien pero la verdad quería terminarlo de una vez porque para mi desgracia tengo que presentar otra vez uno de mis exámenes y no se si tendré tiempo de escribir la verdad mi carrera es muy absórbete y difícil pero aun así siempre hay tiempo de fics para relajarse, además de que ya casi cumple 1 año desde que lo empecé, bueno no un año pero si ya lleva tiempo y quería terminarlo para todos aquellos que lo siguieron, ha peor precisamente para ellos va el Epilogo que creo yo saldrá en 1 o 2 semanas máximo ya que lo escribiré después de mi examen que es la otra semana, en fin quiero agradecerle a todos los que lo han seguido y me han dejado un comentario de verdad se los agradezco mucho cuídense y ya saben un comentario final no me hará daño Mil gracias mi mail por si acaso _


	14. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**l**

**l

* * *

**

_El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad._

**

* * *

l**

l

EPILOGO

El sol se colaba por las cortinas blancas de la habitación haciendo pequeños destellos de colores en la tela de la lámpara que estaba a un costado de la cama, la mujer que dormía en ella empezó a moverse para desperezarse pero una mano en su cintura se lo impedía la joven k seguramente no pasaba de los 27 años tomo la mano que la sujetaba para poder levantarse, la puso delicadamente sobre el colchón de la cama y justo cuando casi había logrado salir de la cama unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa haciéndola regresar a su lugar.

-Buenos días amor, a donde crees que vas tan temprano?

-Rayos, me acabas de pegar un susto amor.

-Así tendrás la conciencia pillina

-Que cosas dices. Dicho esto la joven beso a su esposo en los labios para levantarse sin que este pudiera detenerla.

El joven la miraba salir de la habitación mientras recordaba todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos. Recordo el loco enredo que Cho y Malfloy los había medito, en eso su esposa desde hacia 3 años regreso a su lado.

-Feliz aniversario amor.

La chica le extendió una minúscula caja donde sin duda estaría el reloj del que el había estado hablando. El joven la tomo y saco bajo la almohada una caja delgada que abrió para enseñarle una elegante gargantilla de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esperada que caían hacia adelante en forma de enredadera.

-Oho harry es hermosa no debiste molestarte

-Como no me voy a molestar, amor, si cuando lo viste en la joyería tuve que arrastrarte para que dejaras de mirarlo.

-Si, pero es muy caro no debiste

-Sabes perfectamente que no es nada si es para ti.

Hermione lo abrazo y beso, se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que el rompió el beso para simplemente tenerla entre sus brazos y recordar con ella.

-Recuerdas el enredo en el que nos metió cho y draco.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y hasta cierto punto se lo agradezco.

-En serio?'

-Claro si no fura por ellos tal vez ninguno de los dos abría dado el primer paso.

-Oye yo lo hice

-Si pero no en persona como debiera ser

-Eso si, pero sabes siento pena por cho

-Si yo igual, mira que acabar en San Murgo con Esquizofrenia y Depresión Mayor por el colapso que tubo después de ser descubierta.

-Si, y quien diría que draco siguió los pasos de su padre y acabo igual en azkaban

Los jóvenes se separaron para mirarse a los ojos como cada aniversario hacían después de entregarse sus regalos y platicar de su pasado comun. Harry se levanto para dirigirse al baño pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Harry no piensas abrir mi regalo?

-Hay hermione eres un libro abierto y podría apostar que es el reloj que vi el otro DIA.

El le sonrió picadamente en señal de complicidad, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa que curiosamente era más grande que siempre.

-Estas seguro?

-Ahora que lo dices te veo rara por lo que parece que no es lo que sospecho.

harry se regreso a la cama y salto en ella en busca de su regalo, lo miro por todos lados, lo agito y finalmente lo abrió para recibir la mayor sorpresa de su vida, miro a su esposa que seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando alguna reacción de su esposo.

-Esto significa que...

-Si

-Que yo..

-Aja

-Que nosotros...

-Si

El joven salto de la cama para jalar con sigo a su esposa levantarla de la cintura para girar y brincar con ella a pesar de las palabras de protesta de ella ya que jamás peso que la efusividad de el no era nada comparado con la imagen de un harry desmayado por la noticia que ella se había hecho.

-Bajame harry

-Perdón

-Si ya entendí que estas contento pero por favor no hagas eso que mi estomago ha estado muy mal últimamente.

-Pero como es...

-Hay harry tienes 27 años y no sabes como viene los niños al mundo.

-Jaja no a eso me refería, yo quería decir que como es que no me habías dicho antes?

-Pues porque queria solprenderte

-Y valla que lo has logrado

-Ya ves parece que el sueño mas grande de tu vida de tener tu propia familia por fin se cumplia.

-Te equivocas hermione, mi sueño mas grande es que tubieras conmigo y hace mucho que lo estas, claro que ahora un pequeño potter me hace todavía mas feliz.

-No tanto como a mi cargar en mi vientre al fruto del amor de mi vida.

-Valla parece que ya no podré burlarme de Ron y de la manera consentidora con la que trata a luna por estar embarazada porque yo te consentiré mas.

-Eso espero señor potter porque nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena además de que mis antojos cada vez son más extravagantes

-Si, si no te preocupes yo te traeré lo que me pidas.

-Le contaras a Ron?

-Claro que le contare y no solo a el sino a todo el mundo que hermione granger no solo me hizo el mas feliz de los hombres al casarse conmigo, sino que además me dara un hijo.

-Pero seguiré burlándome de que a pesar de que ellos tienen tan solo 5 meses de casados luna parece llevar un embarazo de 8

-Eso es cruel harry

-MMM en ese caso considerare dejarlo en paz, pero solo porque tu me lo pides.

Los jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente como hace tres años lo hicieron frente al altar en el que se juraron amor eterno delante de la comunidad mágica y de todos sus amigos, aunque claro ese juramento de amor ya se lo habían hecho antes a solas donde dolo el y ella importaban.

**_F_**

**_I_**

**_N_**

_**Hola, hola Estoy de regreso jejeje MIl pero mil disculpas por el retraso tan prolongado del epilogo de la Carta, empecé varios proyectos nuevos entre los que esta un fic dedicado a mi autora favorita (Bet) que planea retirarse, un fic de Hallowen y un reto para LPDF. Pero siempre tuve presente terminar este.**_

_**De todo corazón les agradezco a todos los que lo siguiera hasta el final y a los que me tuvieron paciencia mil gracias este es el fic que mas satisfacciones me ha dado. En una semana aproximada subiere el fic para Bet.**_

_**Un especial agradecimiento a OLGA SAIZ LAFUENTE, arissita, JakeGranger que les debia el epilogo y a annavi por leer Hallowen y a chokolatito19, chokolatito19 y Harry Potter por leer EL, Ella, Ellos.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios, criticas o insultos finales, lo que sea es bueno**_

_**lety**_


End file.
